Kuvira's Redemption
by M4RDZ
Summary: Republic City isnt the only thing Avatar Korra ends up saving... Kuvira self reflects and it leads to a surprising realization about her inner feelings towards a very important person. This is my first shot at writing, please let me know what you think. Its rated M for future chapters. I dont own anything associated with The Legend of Korra or Nickelodeon.
1. Chapter 1

"You're going to answer for everything you've done." 

Suyin's words echoed through Kuvira's dream, before she awoke in a cold sweat. As her words faded, and sleep washed away, the stabbing pain in Kuvira's rib cage began surfacing. She clutched at the right half of her side with her left arm, wincing as the slow steady rhythm of the boat rocked her ever so slightly, putting pressure on her damaged side. 

Kuvira turned her face to the left, the glow of Republic City shown through the wooden square bars of the cell. The brightest glow not coming from the actual lights of the city, but from the spirit portal she accidentally helped create some days ago. Her eyes followed the yellowish green ray as far as she could up into the night sky.

She had no way of knowing what time it was. She had been 'temporarily' placed in this wooded cell on a wooden boat outside the shore of Republic City for the past two nights since her surrender. It wasn't anything fancy or big, nothing compared to the wooden jail that Ghazan the lava bender had been stationed on, so far out in the middle of the ocean. Small or not, it still served its purpose, rendering her earth and metal bending useless while aboard.

'If Suyin had her way I would be rotting on that same boat hundreds of miles away right now.' She grimaced at the thought of how quickly Suyin wanted to banish her again, but this time she couldn't blame her.

'That's what I deserve anyway, after what I've done,' she thought, as she rolled onto to her less painful side, facing the city completely. She struggled in vain to find a comfortable position for her arms against the hard wooden cot. Her wrists were still bound by the platinum shackles which limited her movement.

Besides the indistinguishable chatter from the guards that were stationed to watch her, it was quiet. Kuvira sighed as she closed her eyes, searching to find sleep. Sleep was the only thing that brought her temporary relief from her physical pain. Sometimes the nightmares and memories that found her at night were worse than the physical pain she felt, but she was tired and wanted nothing more than to drift off.

As her thoughts fell to the day of disaster, she wondered how Su didn't see it. Didn't see the pain she was in as she was escorted away from the avatar's caring hold, by herself and Lin. The pain was laced in her expressions every time she had been pulled or pushed by guards. The way she winced at any twist or sudden movement made. Silent tears began to build up in her eyes and started to steam across her face at the realization that Suyin had to have noticed, but just didn't care.

'Why would she? Im a monster. I deserve this pain."

Her shoulders slowly shook as her emotions began to flow freely. She hadn't cried since… since… she was alone with the avatar in the spirit world. The avatar had treated her like a human being, if not more, even after everything she did to her.

It wasn't long now that Kuvira began to slip into a more restful nights sleep, filled with peaceful dreams of being wrapped in the avatars arms once more, and this time, unlike before, she wouldn't push away.

—

Kuvira was thrown from her cot, landing with a painful thud on the wooden floor beneath her.

"Ahhhrghhh!" Her eyes were shut tightly while she huffed in pain, "Fuckkk.."

The waves from a large ship speeding out to sea caused her small personal prison to rock hard side to side, causing her to fall off her bed amid sleeping.

"Look who finally 'rolled out of bed, hahaha!" One of the male guards snickered, as he walked closer to the cell, carrying a wooden tray with her breakfast. "Get it guys? Because she was actually rolled… from her bed.." He looked between the other guards trying to get a reaction from them.

"Really funny Teo." Another male guard responded dryly, from the upper deck. "Would you give her her breakfast already? She's probably hungry, its already past 10."

The guard Teo, who didn't heed to the comment from the other, just stood outside her cell, looking down on Kuvira. She knew he was a fire bender, or so she highly suspected as much. The guards all wore the same Republic City uniform, regardless of their specific bending abilities. She had trained herself to read people through other things than just clothing, like how they talked, how they acted.

"Idiot…" Kuvira whispered under her breath, still frozen on the floor in pain. She wondered if her soldiers and guards in her army were this annoying to the people she placed under their watch in her reeducation camps… no. They weren't reeducation camps. They were prisons, nothing different from the one she was in now.

"Did you have something you wanted to say, great uniter?" Teo snapped, as he squatted down getting closer to Kuvira's level, while still remaining on the outside of the cell.

'Great Uniter.' She remembered how people chanted to her, making her feel powerful and justified. Not this time, hearing it made her sick, the way is he said it was laced with poison.

She didn't bother looking over at him, she didn't need to look to know that his eyes were wondering across her broken body, she could feel it. He was fishing to make out as much of her curves as he could through her tattered uniform. Without her metal pieces that she use to carry, she felt vulnerable.

'I need to get out of this. Maybe that's part of my punishment, being forced to wear a reminder of my past.'

"Its a shame really, I haven't heard a word from you since Lin and Su brought you aboard two days ago." Teo dropped the tray to the ground, spilling a small cup of fruit over in the process. The sound startled her, causing Kuvira to steal a glance at his face. He had black hair that was pulled up into a top knot, and dark brown eyes that lit up like embers when the sunlight hit them. His face was handsome, he had no facial hair and was young looking. He couldn't be older than 26. His lips were resting in a relaxed smirk, as he looked at her with disgust and… desire. She couldn't deny it as much as she wanted to, that his eyes held a devilish look of desire for her.

"We have an incoming boat headed from Air Temple Island!" Shouted a female guard, from the opposite side of the floating prison. Teo stood up and looked towards the direction the woman was pointing.

"Manchu, can you make out who is aboard the ship?" Teo yelled, to the male guard who was on the upper deck that had earlier responded to Teo's dry humor.

"I think, well I'm pretty sure its the avatar, sir."

Kuvira's heart began to beat slightly faster from the mention of the avatar. Finding enough strength, she sat up from her previous position, and leaned with her back against the bed post, facing the direction all the guards were looking, still clutching her injured side. Sure enough, there was someone headed towards her prison, and not just anyone, it was Korra. Kuvira wondered why she would be coming here. She found herself fidgeting anxiously at the thought that maybe she was coming out of her own personal interest..

Korra began to slow her approach once she was in closer proximity, as to not rock the boat to much. She pulled up to the side, and jumped onto the wooden deck, landing with a soft thud. She carried a small box in her arms.

"Avatar Korra, what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Teo asked smoothly, as he walked up to face her directly.

"I am here to see Kuvira. Chief Beifong said she could use a change of clothes before she gets transferred." Korra made a jester at the box she was carrying and continued, "I was told told someone named Teo would be in charge this watch?"

'Of course she came because she was told. Im a fool for thinking she would be here for any other reason.'

"Yes, that's me. Let me open Kuvira's cell for you. This way, avatar Korra." Teo led Korra towards the wooden cell doors, where he unlocked and opened it leaving it ajar. "I am under special orders to supervise Kuvira while in Republic City territory, and although there is no earth or metal for her to bend out here she is still a very dangerous woman. I will be standing watch at the door while you are in her cell for.. safety precautions."

Kuvira kept her head hung as he walked over and reached for her shackles. In one swift movement they were removed and he was back at the door with the avatar. She rubbed her wrists, thankful to have a break from them.

Korra walked inside her cell and placed the box on her wooden bed. She began removing items from it and laying them out. The clothing was all black, except for the under garments which were medium grey. There was baggy black pants and a long sleeve shirt, along with a v-neck top with cut off sleeves that would be worn over the other.

"Im sorry these weren't brought to you sooner," Korra broke the silence as she emptied the remaining items from the box. "If I had known things wouldn't have been taken care of right away, I wouldn't have went to the spirt world so soon after your surrender." Her voice was sincere.

She walked in front of Kuvira, extending a hand towards her sitting form, offering assistance to stand up.

"I dont need your help." Kuvira snapped, discarding the kind gesture. She placed her right hand on the side of the bed and began hoisting herself upwards until she stood on her feet, facing away from the avatar. Kuvira slipped out of the top of her uniform, dropping it to the floor. Feeling the eyes of both Korra and Teo, she turned to face them. "Can I get some damn privacy here?"

Korras eyes widened as they fell on the blood stained side of her white undershirt. "You're hurt. Why weren't you taken to medical before you were put out here?!" Korras face whipped towards Teo, "Why didn't you report that she was injured and needed medical attention!"

"I wasn't aware she was hurt, avatar. She never said anything about it, in fact she hasn't said anything at all this whole time she's been aboard until just now." Teo raised both hands and shrugged.

Korra returned her attention to the injured woman, reaching towards her, but kuvira leaned away.

"Kuvira… Please, I can help you heal with my water bending. I just need you to lift your shirt so I can see it."

Korra's voice was so soft and caring, much like it was after they landed in the spirit world. Guilt began to overwhelm her.

"I promise I won't hurt you, Im just trying to help. If you lie down it will make this much easier for both of us."

'What choice do I have?,' as she moved onto the bed, wincing as she laid on her back. Korra was quick to pull her tank top up, exposing the wounded area. It wasn't bleeding anymore, but there was still an open gash, surrounded by deep bruising, extending from the middle of her ribs on the right side to the lower right corner of her stomach. Water began flowing from a canteen that was strapped to Korra's side, until it was up to her hands covering them.

"This will only sting for a second but I promise it will feel much better once im done." With that the water began to glow a light hue of blue as it ran over her injured skin. The cold made goosebumps breakout all over her body and just like she was warned the area began to burn slightly. She shut her eyes tight, trying to focus on something besides the stinging. It was only moments later that all the pain faded away, and only thing she could feel was the avatars fingers skimming the skin of her stomach. They moved across softly, starting from the top of her rib cage on her sore side. Kuvira kept her eyes closed, as she felt them trace her stomach moving lower. Her cheeks warmed as they grazed near her lower abdomen, causing an unfamiliar feeling in her lower stomach.

'Mmmmm that feels… nice.'

"Ehhem.. Kuvira?"

The avatar was standing there, one hand rubbing the back of her neck. "Im done healing. You can finish changing now." Korras eyes were locked with hers, almost prying for the thoughts she had just interrupted.

Kuvira sat up and looked over her wound, what use to be open and painful was now a light pink scar, with barely noticeable bruising atop her ribs. She stood up slowly, bracing for the sharp stabbing to surface, but it didnt come. A sigh of relief escaped her felt so much better. Her body could bend and stretch with ease again, she tested it by raising both arms straight above her head. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed Korra, looking over her stretched form, with a smile on her face. Guilt made her stomach churn, how could she continue to show her so much kindness.

"Avatar Korra, I owe you an apology for earlier. I shouldn't have snapped at you for wanting to help me."

"Dont worry about it. Im just glad I was the one who came, there wouldn't have been much Lin could have done for you if I had let her bring your change of clothes." Kuvira raised an eyebrow in question.

"What do you mean, 'had let Lin bring my change of clothes'? She didnt ask you to do it?"

Korra shrugged, "no, she didnt. I wanted to. When I got back from the spirit world last night, I attended a meeting with a few of the cities leaders and discussed the plan for rebuilding the city. After it was over I asked Lin where they were keeping you. She told me you were here, but that this is temporary of course. She mentioned that she was going to deliver a change of clothes along with a few other items in the morning and thats when I offered, I wanted to check up on you myself. Make sure you were okay, I figured with how upset Suyin was the night she took you away, her emotions might have made it easy to.. overlook the correct way to handle all of this." Her arms raising to gesture at the prison, supplies and Kuvira herself. "Besides a change of clothes and some bedding, was there anything else you needed?"

Kuvira ran her fingers over the clothes laid out on her bed, anxious to get out of her tattered uniform.

"Ive been stuck in my uniform for some days now, id really like to wash off before I change if thats possible?"

"Kuvira isn't allowed to leave this boat until I receive orders from Lin herself." Teo added from the doorway.

Korra glanced at Kuvira, who stood there in her blood stained white tank top, dirty worn dark green pants and black military boots, before turning to face Teo.

"Im sure it would be fine for her to wash off in the water Teo. Lin did send a towel with her stuff, im assuming she probably figured shed need as much. Washing off in the water is better than nothing." Korra added while removing a towel from the box.

"I said she can't leave the boat, Avatar Korra." Teo stated more firmly. He locked eyes with Kuvira.

"Ill stand right by the edge with her. Dont worry we won't be long." Korra nodded at Kuvira to follow her out of the cell onto the deck walking past Teo. Kuvira followed her to edge that faced Republic City. She noticed all the guards attention was on her, as if they were preparing to engage should she try and escape.

'Bunch of idiots. Like I could successfully swim away from the avatar, or like id even try to.' She looked over the edge at the dark blue water, realizing shed never swam in the ocean before. Not that she was worried about it, she was a strong swimmer, frequently practiced in the pools at Zaofu as one of her regular workout routines.

"The avatar doesn't have all day, and neither do I." Teo stood arms folded against his chest a few paces from the edge with a smug smirk. "Do you plan on getting in fully dressed or what."

Kuvira became suddenly aware that she didnt want to strip naked in from off all the guards, especially Teo who obviously wanted her to, and with the avatar who was standing very close.

Korra caught onto her hesitation. "You can leave your underclothing on, the water is dark enough this far out that you could take them off once youre submerged. If you wanted to. Whatever you feel most comfortable doing."

Kuvira began removing her shoes, and socks, placing them to the side. She slipped off her pants, stepping out of each leg and adding them to her pile of clothes. Korra averted her eyes away while she did this, kind enough to give her some privacy, unlike Teo who she was pretty sure didnt blink the whole time. Kuvira wasn't embarrassed, standing there in her grey underwear and stained white tank top. She had no reason to be. She had strong toned legs, formed from all her years dancing and training as a guard. She had never been shy before, always confident in herself both body and abilities, but something about the thought of Korra looking over her exposed legs caused her to grow hot in the place between them.

Wanting some relief from the situation causing such things to her body, she stepped over the side and was engulfed by the ocean. The cold water felt amazing on her skin. The initial shock of cold caused her to swim quickly back to the surface. She was greeted by the avatar, who was crouching by the edge, and Teo who stood close behind her.

"Wrap it up, this isn't a pool party." Teo pitched in.

She quickly ran her hands over her skin, washing off any dirt or blood. She dunked her head under once more to wash her face and pushed her hair back. This was just what she needed.

"Are you ready to get out?" Korra asked as she extended a hand towards her, offering aid in climbing back aboard. Unlike the last time, Kuvira accepted her help. Kuvira quickly wrapped herself in the towel, picked up the pile of clothes and followed Korra back to her cell.

"Put your old clothes in the box once you are out of them. There are clean dry under clothes here. Ill stand just outside the door while you change."

Kuvira quickly dried off as much as she could and slipped out of her underwear, still holding the towel wrapped around her. After pulling on the fresh pair she worked on slipping off her tank top and bra, replacing both with a clean dry new one as well. Feeling covered enough again she dropped her towel into the box and continued getting dressed. Black bottoms, socks and flats. Black long sleeve and v-neck top. She gathered her old clothing and put them in the box as well.

"I can take that," Korra reached for the box, after stepping back into her cell. "Im not sure when you're getting transferred, nor where too, but I'm sure everything will work out." Korra gave her a slight nod, as she looked over the earth bender once more, before turning away. Teo closed the wooden door of her cell, locking it up.

"Kuvira? One more thing, don't forget to eat your breakfast." Korra turned back to say, on her way to the single boat she arrived in.

Looking down, she noticed the fruit had been picked up and placed back in the bowl, nicely set on the tray along with the rest of her food, sitting outside the tray hole of her cell wall. Now that she was no longer in pain, she was able to feel just how hungry she was. Wanting to thank Korra for yet another, kind action, she looked up, but it was too late. Korra was already on her way back to air temple island. 


	2. Chapter 2

Header:

I didnt think about adding a header to my first chapter but I will here for those who make it past the first one.

This is my first shot at writing, I know nothing about it, I'm just an average Joe like you (maybe even less than average), with a belief that Kuvira is in no way hetero, ha!

After writing the first chapter, I realized how hard it is to paint the picture in your own mind through words to share it with others. Some things come out great and others might be somewhat of a disappointment or lacking.

I have read some incredible fanfiction stories of which I appreciate very much. Thank you to those who have written and read, are writing and reading, and will write and read about the things we love and imagine alike. Here's my shot, hit or miss, at trying something new.

This story is post the last episode to the cartoon, and is mostly canon, minus Korrasami. (I'm a Korvira shipper baby.)

As always, I am not affiliated with Nickelodeon, or The Legend of Korra. I do not own any characters mentioned besides those I have made up. (Teo, Manchu).

This chapter contains: explicit language, sexual harassment and sexist comments.

Kuvira's Redemption

Chapter 2

"_You wanted to create a place where you and your people would never be vulnerable again."_

_Kuvira, with tears swelling up and threatening to fall, looked up at Korra, who was standing a few feet away._

"_I may not have been an orphan, but believe me, I understand what it feels like to be afraid," Korra stated softly, as she began to kneel down in the purple spirit flowers that covered the ground around them both. "After I was poisoned, I would've done anything to feel in control."_

_Kuvira sat in a silent awe, clutching her injured side. The avatar, the most powerful person in all the four nations, was here comforting her, even after all the devastation and horrible things she did to people she once loved and people she'd never know, all the same. Guilt started to rise inside. When she asked Korra why, why save her, why risk everything for her, Korra simply replied 'I guess I see a lot of myself in you.' _

_At the time, Kuvira's inner defenses were still up, and shed be damned if she let them down to Korra, the person who ruined her plans, who took the earth kingdom away from her, who took everything from her!...but no. She was alive because of Korra's selfless act, because Korra saw something in Kuvira that Kuvira didn't want to see in herself._

_She was in the wrong, Kuvira knew it now. Surrendering, accepting whatever punishment the World saw fit, was the only option she had._

Kuvira felt the ship rock slowly, making it known where she was at before even opening her eyes. The sun slipped through the square holes of her cell walls, falling in warm rays onto her dark clothing. She got up and walked to the corner, where a container of water was kept. After drinking enough to quench her thirst she splashed some onto her face in hopeful aid to wake up.

'_It doesn't make sense.'_

Kuvira thought back to what Korra had told her was the reason she stood between the spirit canon and herself, while scanning the broken skyline of the city ashore. The memories started to consume her, and with them the emotions they carried. Anger, guilt, embarrassment, loneliness.. Her hands tightened into fists at her sides. Tears began to swell, which made her more frustrated than anything. She always thought tears were weakness.

When she was younger, she'd lay in bed thinking about the bastards who abandoned her. Not once did she cry over them. For her whole life she was hurt by someone, shed use it for fuel. In her training, her learning. To be better, stronger. Kuvira never broke down, never gave up, never let anyone in, besides Suyin.

'_And now Korra,_' her hands unclenched and she took a deep breath.

Kuvira hated to admit it, even if it was just to herself. The less people she let in, the less people who could hurt her. She owed the Avatar her life. Kuvira lifted her shirt, exposing her freshly healed wound. Unable to resist, she grazed her fingers across. Over and over the soft pink skin.

Goosebumps broke out over her body at the memory of Korra gently touching her in the same spot. The thought of Korra did something to Kuvira's body that was unfamiliar to her.

Distracted by the impossible fantasy of Korra's touch replacing her own, Kuvira's hand found its way moving upward. Her fingers traveled over her defined stomach, until they found the bottom of her small, left breast.

As her hand cupped it slowly, she imagined the avatar, as if she was standing behind her now, doing it instead… until she noticed Teo's unwavering gaze, which quickly snapped her out of it.

'_What's gotten into me.'_

"Please, don't let me keep you from it," he said while leisurely approaching her cell. "Is the great Uniter missing their ex-fiancé? You never did make it to your honeymoon…or wedding, if I remember correctly, it's because you tried to kill him though, right?"

'_Baatar Jr.'_

She couldn't stop her expressions from displaying the pain brought on from being reminded of him.

"Oh shit, you weren't thinking of him?" Teo said, with an over exaggerated look of surprise. "Listen…" he leaned in closer, after looking around, and got right up against the wooden bars. "If it's me you were thinking of, no problem. I'll fuck you if you beg me for it." His mouth curled into a devil like smirk. Raising his voice back to normal, and taking a step back he continued, "I've seen Baatar jr., he's been in Republic City with the Beifong family. He's a pretty boy. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's gay."

Teo shrugged, and continued to stare at Kuvira's unmoving, expressionless form through the bars, he's ember eyes lit up from the sunlight.

"Actually, it makes perfect sense! A pretty fem boy who didn't want to disappoint his mother would go for a masculine dominating female… but where does that put you…" Teo raised one hand up to his chin like he was thinking hard. "Tell me, did you enjoy fucking Baatar Jr. in the ass with a metal dild…"

"Teo!" Manchu called, cutting him off. "You pulling another watch or what. Your relief is here and the boats about to leave."

Kuvira looked over at Manchu, who was jestering with one arm to the boat that was along the opposite side of the prison.

Looking back over at Kuvira once more, he gave a quick smile with a flash of teeth, before making his way around the edge of her cell, and onto the boat that was headed for Republic City.

Kuvira couldn't care less about anything that fell from his stupid mouth. She knew he was trying to get under her skin, and it wasn't going to work. Leading an army, across the entire Earth Kingdom, she came across many men who treated her as less than a person because she was a strong, independent, and confident female.

It was different then, yes, her metal armor protected her bodies strong muscular curves from the prying eyes of the men she was around. That didn't stop the ones in the cities that she conquered from cat-calling and whistling. Sexual comments and remarks thrown at her from cowards hiding in a crowd, but would never have the balls to say it to her face.

She paid them no attention, just like she'd pay him no attention either. Kuvira looked over the city, the buildings in ruin, the spirit portal shining brightly even on the sunniest of days, the vines that wrapped everything from the ground up. Turning to the left, was air temple island, current home to the avatar.

Kuvira sat down on the floor, and ran her hand through her thick black hair as she thought.

'_How can I ever repay Avatar Korra.'_

Kuvira made up her mind right then. It didn't matter what it took, what the avatar asked of her, Kuvira would do whatever she need to serve her, and to serve her nation the right way this time.

"Manchu." Kuvira said like a statement, in her stirn assertive tone, while still sitting on the floor.

Manchu was younger than Teo, but most likely older than Kuvira. He had dark blue eyes, and chocolate brown hair, that was short on the sides and pulled up into a wolf tail on top. His short beard, nicely shaped to his strong face, giving him the appearance of strong man.

"Yes... Kuvira?" He walked towards her cell, cautiously. Not once since she arrived had she talked to any of guards, the first and only time he heard her say anything was to the avatar, a few days ago.

Kuvira waited for him to stop moving. "You report to the RCPD, correct?"

"Yes."

Kuvira stood to her feet, and faced him. She was about to ask him to relay a message, but what she saw behind him, approaching from the horizon, stopped her. Teo noticed Kuvira's eyes were looking past him, before he could even completely turn around, it was already to late.

—

Korra's foot steps were silent against the stone floor in the city hall, as she approached the table where the council meeting was taking place.

"She should be imprisoned in Zaofu!" President Raiko demanded. "Thats where she is from, where this whole disaster started. She's not Republic City Police Department's responsibility."

Suyin Beifong rose to her feet. "You think that an experienced metal bender, criminal such as herself, should be kept in a city of metal? Not to mention, if she has any followers left, Zaofu is the mostly likely to be housing them. It would make escaping all the easier. Zaofu will not be keeping her."

Korra stood off to the side, watching the cities masters and world leaders continue to bicker about what to do with Kuvira, now that she was captured. She thought back to the other day, when she visited her. Sure, Kuvira was still her normal, short tempered and hard headed self, but over that short period that Korra was there, she had noticed a change in her demeanor.

"She can't stay here." Standing near the table, Lin folded her arms. "There are riots and protests in the streets, growing everyday over her being here. I don't have enough force to deal with the disturbances we're receiving from these Kuvira hating groups. Imagine if the wrong group caught wind that she was out there in Yue Bay, just a sitting duck."

"What do the protesters want, Lin?" Tenzin asked, from the opposite side of the table.

"According to my reports, they want her gone, she took their homes, and families away from them. Thinking that any amount of their tax money will go towards the care and constant watch of her is to much to bare... But even more preferably, they want her dead."

Tenzin looked over at Korra, with a concerned look. He knew how she felt about Kuvira, and what her safety and fair treatment meant to her.

"I won't let that happen." Korra stepped forward, gaining the attention of everyone there.

"Korra, do you understand the consequences if you defend her publicly?" Chief Beifong asked. "You will lose support and respect by the thousands, its best you stay out of this political matter."

"I didn't risk my life for her, only to let her be killed by an angry mob. I know I've made mistakes and poor judgement of character in the past, but I dont think this is one of those times" Korra looked across the room at everyone. She didn't know how to explain what she saw in Kuvira the night they were in the spirit world together. "I'm not defending her actions, not making an excuse for the horrible things shes done to each and everyone of us, but she really wanted to help the people of her nation, and believed that what she was doing was the only way to make it work."

Korra walked towards the windows facing west that overlooked city hall square. Protesters lined the walkways with"s signs promoting both civilized justice and death sentences for Kuvira alike. Looking back, Korra continued. "Think about the many cities and towns inside the earth nation that are now stable, and self sufficient because of her dictatorship. Besides here and Zaofu, she brought aid and protection to those who couldn't achieve it on their own."

"There were many cities doing fine on their own, and instead of accepting that she forced their hand and government into submission." Suyin protested. "I know that you have compassion of all life as the Avatar, but Kuvira did monstrous things, and should be responsible for such."

There was a murmur of agreement among a few of them.

Tenzin cleared his throat, "What are our options then?"

The doors to the conference room burst open suddenly. Mako and Bolin both running through them, both in their police uniform, Mako with his arm wrapped in a sling.

"How many damn times must I tell either of you that you simply cannot burst into a..!" Riako was as quickly cut off as he was obviously ignored by Bolin.

"Chief!" Bolin exclaimed, "The protest by the shore got really big, and well, I was told by someone else, I can't remember his name right now.."He gave a nervous laugh looking around, "Anyway so there were these really angry benders, who were on the docks hyping the crowd about how Kuvira should die and doesn't deserve to live…" Mako groaned impatiently at Bolin, but he kept on. "Well then Teo got back from his watch on the same docks, and said something about Kuvira, and the guys heard and then one thing to the next, which if Teo wasnt such a loud mouth they probably wouldn't have found out about Kuvira, or stolen those boats, and then there was thi.."

"Holy shit I cant listen to this any longer," Lin muttered, as she slammed her hands onto the table, startling half the people around her. "Mako, what the hell is going on?"

"There are protesters on their way to Kuvira's boat as we speak Chief. It doesn't sound good"

'_Oh no.'_

Korra's stomach dropped, she was a few minutes away, even by glider staff. Without another thought she took off running, blowing by Mako and Bolin.

"We're right behind you Korra!" Bolin called as he turned with Mako in pursuit.

Grabbing her staff left by the doors, she ran outside and took off in the air. Korra flew up until she was above the buildings, and had sight of the republic city bay. Sure enough, two boats were rapidly approaching the floating prison. She hoped the guards were prepared for what was was coming.

I will be working on the next right after posting. Hopefully will come up with a constant posting schedule. Depends on how much time I have. Hope you enjoy.

Sincerely, another fan of Kuvira and shipper of Korvira.

M4RDZ


	3. Chapter 3

Kuvira's Redemption

Chapter 3

* * *

Teo jumped to the left as Kuvira dived behind her wooden rack, to escape the flames that began to be hurled her way. Using water bending, Teo knocked the fire bending attacker from the bow of the boat that had approached them first, into the ocean. The other female guard on the opposite side was shooting blasts of water at two other fire benders that had boarded the ship. One of them branched off, coming for Kuvira's cell. Blast after blast he began torching the walls.

Kuvira was crouched in the corner farthest away from the heat of the fire. The walls and ceiling began to catch and retain the flames. Manchu raised a giant wave of water from the edge he stood by, and brought it crashing down atop the cell, causing the fire to go out. Kuvira was hit with gallons of water, that fell through the holes, drenching her whole body.

"Stop protecting her! She's a fucking monster!" The man growled.

Running around the corner, Manchu slung a power hit of water at the fire bender, but missed, leaving an opening for the protester to send a fire blast straight into Manchu's chest. Luckily, he brought up a thin layer of water that acted a buffer for the heat, but the blow was powerful, and sent him flying backwards, landing on his back with a thud.

The firebender persisted, turning to her cell and unlocking an intense stream of flames that penetrated into the cell. The heat from the fire hitting the now cold, ocean water covered wood created thick steam. It began filling the air around her, until she could barely see her hand in front of her. She wiped her wet black hair from her eyes, still crouched. She felt the heat, beginning to surround her and heard the blasts of fire and water from the other guard unable to come to her aid.

_'C'mon Manchu, get up.'_ Kuvira was defenseless.

Kuvira, locked in her cell, blinded by steam, couldn't see Manchu as he sprung to his feet, charging the criminal with water covered fists. Two strong swings sent the water into the others face and stomach, dropping him to the ground. Manchu brought another wave to her cell, flooding it again. Unable to see this one coming, it hit Kuvira from behind, knocking her into the bars in front of her, face first. She grunted as her left eyebrow and cheekbone hit with a crack.

A warm liquid began dripping down her face. As it slipped past her parted lips, she tasted the all to familiar taste of metallic.

The other bender knocked out the female guard, and began attacking Manchu, as his friend recovered from the previous blows.

"Manchu. I can help you. Let me out." Kuvira called calmly, between his defensive dodging and aggressive attacking against the intruders.

For a split second, they locked eyes. Dark red blood flowed down the left side of her face from a deep cut across her thick black eyebrow as well as one on her previously perfect cheekbone. Kuvira knew what he was thinking. Deciding if it was a greater or lesser risk letting her out. These two fire benders were persistent. Sure, Manchu was a great waterbender, but if he was occupied by one, the other could easily get to her.

Manchu contemplated his options, quickly. Not that it mattered. He knew what he should do.

Kuvira had never given them any trouble, and he had read the police reports about the night of Colossus. She had surrendered to the avatar out of respect for her greater power. Yes, she did some really extreme things while ruling, but Manchu knew she was a woman of her word. When Kuvira reigned, she had followers and fans everywhere. The men in her army believed in her and respected her, because she earned it. She leaded by example, never asking someone to do something she wasn't willing to do herself… Since meeting her in person, Manchu trusted her. Ex-Villain or not.

Manchu froze the men in place, knowing it was only a temporary hold and sprinted to the cell door. Kuvira's stance hardened. She was ready.

"Don't make me regret this Kuvira." Manchu pleaded, as he swung the wooden door open. Right then a fire blast was flung towards him. Kuvira pulled him out of the way as she sprinted out onto the deck.

"You won't."

Free from the ice, both firebenders were back to their full attacking abilities. Manchu started dealing water burst and slices, along with trying to block any incoming fire that was headed his way. Kuvira, not being able to utilize her bending abilities, simply dodged and weaved around every attack directed at her. She ducked to the side, crouched, spun, like a dance that was well recited. A brief smile spread across her lips. It felt so good to use her muscles like this again. If only she had something to put her hair back, she hated having it get in her eyes. The wet blood on her face made it worse, sticking once it came in contact.

The man bending against her, began growing impatient. Furious that his attempts at hitting Kuvira were in vain, he threw a powerful blast at Manchu, knocking his shoulder hard enough to stumble, and take another hit till he was down.

"Try dancing through this!" The protester called, as he and his friend began to back towards the side of the prison that their personal boat was on. Both extending their dominate arms forward, angled down at the deck of the ship, they unloaded a steady stream of fire, that began to engulf the wood in flames. They jumped back into their boat, and fled.

"Manchu, if you don't put these flames out now the ship is going to lose its integrity and sink."

It was to late, the fire was nearly to them, slowly creeping across. There was a loud crack as the prison cell collapsed breaking a hole in the floor as it landed.

Manchu rose to his feet, backing up with Kuvira to the last area left not on fire. He scanned the horizon, searching for the nearest land they could swim for.

"We need to jump into the water, I can waterbend us towards shore, underwater. Can you hold your breath?" He looked at her with his deep blue eyes, "Im going to have to hold onto you, I know you were injured, are you gonna.."

"Yes I can hold my breath and Im fine. We have to go right now." Kuvira dove into the water, icy cold enveloped her. She looked up, seeing the flames from the ship even while submerged underwater. Manchu's strong arm wrapped around her waist and they took off, soaring like a torpedo.

* * *

Korra passed the boat that took off from Kuvira's prison, heading the opposite direction. She knew Kuvira wasn't with them. For a moment she debated stopping them, but the flames that covered the cell where Kuvira had been was more important.

_'Im almost there, almost there.'_

The closer she got, the worse her heart sank. The wood was already charring black, embers forming on the logs that hadn't sunk yet. Korra dropped from her glider, bending the ocean up to her, with that she immediately started to put out the flames.

The deck was mostly put out from the watershe used to flood the prison cell, so the avatar jumped down. The walls were only half standing, and the ceiling was completely collapsed in. Korra scanned the ship, looking for her body. Running around the edge, she scanned the water, hoping she wouldn't find her dead.

_'Where are you Kuvira?'_

She was to late, Kuvira wasn't there. "No, no no NO!" Korra jumped back onto her glider staff, to pursue the firebenders who fled. Only they could tell her what she needed to know, and for their sake, they better have answers.

The wind whipped through Korra's short hair as she approached the docks of Republic City. Police cars lined the streets, sirens and lights blaring. Mako and Bolin stood together, waving her down. With a swift burst of air, Korra landed and ran to them.

"Mako, please tell me you have them?"

"Yes Korra they are in custody right over there." He said while raising his uninjured arm to point. The two men sat on the ground, handcuffed. Korra marched over to them.

"Wait you're not suppose to.." Bolin started to say, but Mako stopped him.

"Korra never follows the police rules, so it's better if you just don't say anything." Mako sighed. "Trust me."

Korra grabbed one of the firebenders by the shirt, and lifted him up from the ground.

"Where is she!"

"Please avatar, this is what the people wanted!" He glanced between her and the others.

"I dont give a shit about that right now. Where. Is. Kuvira." Korra's expression was impatient.

"We left before the boat was entirely covered with flames. I can only imagine she jumped into the water with the guard that was with her, if she didn't want to burn to death anyway…"

"What guard?" Korra didn't want to imagine anyone burning alive, and hoped that she did indeed jump into the ocean, but where could she have gone? Drowned, no, Kuvira swam just fine the other day. She whipped her head to the side towards Mako and Bolin, directing that question at either of them.

Bolin chimed in, "Teo was just relieved from the watch prior and he's over here, i'll go get him for you. He should know!"

Korra's attention averted back to the man she still held. Both of them were useless. She looked back out to the ocean. The docks faced South East, towards Air Temple Island, where she currently lived. Tenzin and Pema were always kind enough to let her stay there, when she wasn't out chasing down new airbenders, or villians across the nations.

Bolin approached from the side, with Teo following. She dropped the man, and turned to face them.

"Avatar Korra, how may I be of assistance." Teo said with a smile, showing off his handsome features.

"Who were the guards on duty? One of them was with Kuvira when the ship was on fire. I didn't see her or anyone there or around the wreckage and im trying to figure out where she could have gone, and who to look for."

"Ah yes, well both guards there were water benders. Do you know if they were male or female?"

Korra looked to the men in handcuffs, expecting an answer.

"Male, he was a male guard. With a wolf tail haircut and a small beard, I think."

"That would be Manchu." Teo said dryly.

"Do you know where they went?"

"I bet he aided her in swimming to shore, somewhere, but if that's the case then she might already be long gone." Teo shrugged, "There's no way Manchu could hold his own against her if she used earthbending to try and escape. You couldn't even handle her at Zaofu yourself, avatar."

Mako and Bolin looked at each other nervously, unsure how Korra was going to respond to that backhanded remark. Korra's eye narrowed.

"Regardless, you're going to help find them. It's your fault any of this even happened, running your mouth like you obviously so well at." She then turned to Bolin and Mako, her expression softening slightly. "I think we should split up, there's only so much shore they could have aimed for, but I doubt they headed for any areas with protesters… If they are smart. I'm going to head back to Air Temple Island, to ask the airbenders for help searching."

"Sounds good, we will keep you updated. Good luck." Mako said with a nod.

Korra opened her glider, getting ready to take off again.

"Korra, one more thing, be careful. Kuvira might have surrendered to you once, but that doesn't mean she intends to do it again." Following his last comment, she took off.

_'Where the hell are you Kuvira.'_

* * *

Kuvira crawled out of the shallow water and onto the sandy shores, gasping for air. She didn't actually think he wasn't going to stop for air along the way, but he straight shot all the way from the prison to the shores of… She looked up in between coughs, it wasn't the shore of Republic City.

"You brought me to AIR TEMPLE ISLAND!" Whipping towards Manchu, her heart began to race. "Why would you bring me here?! Of ALL places you could have taken me."

Manchu was bending the water from his clothes, drying off completely. Looking up at the Air Temple tower and then back towards the horizon with Republic city, he answered.

"I brought you here for your protection. Who knows where the mobs have spread along shore, protesting your life. Air Temple Island was just as close, and safer…"He cracked a smile, "And i've always wanted to see what the Island was like, i've just never had a valid reason to come... Plus the avatar lives here and she can help us get you to where you need to go, safely. Do you want me to dry you off?"

Kuvira sighed, and gave him a slight nod. She felt the cool water being to be pulled from her clothes, making her feel slightly less on edge.

"We should start heading up to the Temple, your eyebrow needs some attention." Manchu began leading the way.

Kuvira followed shortly behind, enjoying the feeling of solid rock beneath her feet. It had only been a few days on the ocean, but God did she miss solid land. It took all her strength to resist bending as they made their way up. Kuvira started to imagine what Korra would think, seeing her just walk into the Air Temple. Manchu was with her, so hopefully Korra wouldn't think she tried to escape. She felt like a mess, and probably looked similar to the time she was taken into custody, maybe even worse. Her hair was a tangled mess, that she brushed back with her hand best she could to keep out of her eyes. Blood, had started to drip again, drying quickly from the sun against her cheek and down her neck.

_'What are they going to do with me now?'_

Kuvira hoped she could talk with Korra, tell her that she wanted to make amends, the best she could. Sitting in a cell, rotting away, was a waste of her abilities. She would do a number of alternative sanctions, like use her professional metal and earth bending to help clean up as much of the destruction she caused as possible.

They made it to the top, walking into the courtyard.

"Stop right there!" Jinora called, running in front of them and taking a defensive stance, holding her staff out in front.

"Please, we mean no harm. My name is Manchu, and I was assigned to guard Kuvira's cell for the Republic City PD." He calmly stated raising his hands out. "We were attacked, and barely escaped. It seemed this was the safest places to go.. Is avatar Korra here?"

Kuvira kept her eyes down, not wanting to create any accidental unintended aggression. She was well aware that she naturally carried a stirn and challenging appearance. All the years working in Zoafu's security forces made her serious, on top of running an entire Earth Kingdom army for years, she came off.. Intense, to say the least.

"Korra left this morning for a city council meeting with the other leaders. I haven't seen her since." Jinora's gaze stayed on Kuvira. "Just stay where you are.. For now. I'll call Tenzin and the others." She lowered her staff, and hesitantly began backing towards the building.

"We will stay right here, you have my word." Manchu promised, looking over at Kuvira for silent confirmation that she would as well. Kuvira nodded. With that Jinora sprinted inside.

Kuvira's palms began to moisten. The avatar would surely be here within the hour. _'Why am I so nervous to see Korra again?'_ She thought back to her earlier thoughts towards the avatar, the one Teo thankfully interrupted. Kuvira never felt that strongly towards anyone before, not even Baatar Jr. Yes, they were planned to get married, but it felt more like a formality than anything else, after all, she didn't even know if she…

There was a whooshing sound behind them, Kuvira turned around with Manchu to see what it was. She swallowed hard, it was her. Avatar Korra, landing softly just a few feet away, a relieved look in her eyes.

* * *

Will they come to a consensus over what to do with Kuvira?

For those still reading, thanks for your support!

M4RDZ


	4. Chapter 4

Kuvira's Redemption

Chapter 4

* * *

"You're bleeding." Korra stated, breaking the silence between the three of them.

"Its nothing." Kuvira wasn't one to complain about pain.

"I heard what happened, I was in a meeting when Mako and Bolin burst in to tell us that some radicals found out where you were being held. I left as soon as I could but by the time I got there, you guys were gone. The police department snagged the guys who ran, but I had no idea where to look for you. I came here to gather a group of airbenders to help search the surrounding shores, and then I saw you standing here."

"I thought this would be the safest place to go, for now." Manchu responded. "Jinora went inside to call Tenzin, and the others. Im sure they will be here shortly."

Korra nodded in response, shifting her attention to Kuvira again. "The leaders will be here soon, and im not sure whats going to happen next. We should probably get you cleaned up before everyone arrives… and no," She turned to Manchu, "You don't need to come. Probably best you wait here for everyone to arrive, that way they dont think everyone disappeared, again."

Manchu nodded in agreement, and Kuvira began following Korra towards her personal air temple guest house, off to the right side of the Temple. Kuvira couldn't help but admire Korra as she followed. The way she carried herself, confident and strong. Her dark brown hair shuffling with the air as she moved and her blue water tribe clothing, complimenting her sun kissed exposed shoulders, and skin.

They climbed the few steps into her place, and walked through the lightly furnished rooms, until they arrived to, what Kuvira assumed, Korra's bedroom.

'_Holy shit, this is her room. Im standing in the avatar's room.'_

Against the right wall was a single bed, sized for one. Its headboard against the wall with a window, that overlooked the side of the island, and out onto the ocean. Opposite of the bed, was a dress, desk, and wardrobe. Close to the doorway they entered, was another door, leading to a bathroom. Like everything else here, simple, and small, but large enough to fit a bathtub along with the other necessities.

Kuvira took all this in quickly, wanting to keep her eyes on Korra as long as she could, not knowing if this would be the last day for a long time, that she would see her. Korra walked into the bathroom, turning to wave Kuvira in.

"If you want to have a seat here," pointing to the edge of the tub, "I can attend to your eyebrow, and help you fix your hair." Korra's voice was soft.

Kuvira walked quietly, as the avatar began preparing the water and supplies needed to attend to her. Kuvira's heart began to race at the close proximity. Korra was facing away, finishing up with the water from the sink, filling it in a large bowl. She turned to Kuvira, setting it next to her.

There was a pause, neither of them moved, nor said anything. The silence was deafening. Kuvira became worried that Korra might hear her heart racing, and ask what was wrong. But nothing was wrong, of course.

"Im sorry." Korra extended her hand until she was touching her chin lightly, and tilted her face upwards, until their eyes met.

'_Wow. She's… beautiful. How did I not notice before?' _ Everything she ever thought she cared about, was forgotten in that moment. It was like nothing else mattered. Kuvira felt stunned, unable to think rationally, her thoughts slow and thick, similar to the times when she'd spar and get hit hard enough to disorient her.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there, when the earth kingdom needed me." Kuvira's eyes fixated on Korra's lips as she spoke, hoping her expressions wouldn't portray how she was feeling.

'_Kiss her. No… Kiss her…. No no.. what am i thinking… Kiss her... NO.. fuckk'_

Korra sighed, a brush of tired spread across her perfect features, as she let go of Kuvira's chin and began waterbending water from the bowl to Kuvira's face.

"You should probably close your eyes, i'm gonna heal your cuts and wash the stained blood off. You look… pretty intense like this."

She had forgotten all about her face… In fact she had forgotten about almost everything for the last couple minutes, besides the way her body felt sitting so close to Korra. The water was cool as it spread across her skin, a light hue began to show through her eyelids as she worked her magic, bringing along a slight sting.

"How does that feel now?"

Kuvira raised her hand to her face, applying pressure to the areas that were previously sore.

"I don't feel anything," Kuvira said while looking upward, "Thanks. Again."

"Like you said 'Its nothing.'" Korra teased lightly, a grin spreading across her lips. "I'm going to wash your hair really quickly, with waterbending, so its more manageable."

Kuvira nodded, and with that Korra took over. She watched the avatar move her hand smoothly, nice slow bends directing the water that began flowing in and through her jet black hair, moving her head ever so slightly. She started to zone out, watching the rise and fall of the other woman's chest, standing so closely in front of her, trying not to stare directly at her breasts, snuggly shapen by her top.

"I'm all done, I left it damp in case you wanted to do something with it. I'll give you a moment to freshen up and then we will head back outside." She said turning away to put everything back by the sink. "I'll be waiting right outside my room."

Once the avatar was gone, she was able to focus. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror, sure enough her face was healed, leaving just a small scar across her eyebrow. Her hair fell around her face, past her shoulders and down her back. It didn't look bad, now that it was smooth and clean, but she couldn't stand when it got in her eyes. Reaching up, she began to braid it back. Once finished, she mentally gathered herself.

'_Pull it together. They're all going to be here, and you can't look vulnerable.'_

With that and a deep breath, she opened the door and walked through Korra's room, not knowing what would happen next.

* * *

Korra stood with the other leaders, creating a half circle in the courtyard of Air Temple Island. Kuvira, stood on the opposite side, her hands chained together with platinum handcuffs. Suyin and Raikko insisted she be restrained, even with Teo and Manchu standing close behind her as guards. This time, Korra didn't argue with them, even though she didn't think it was necessary… Knew it wasn't necessary.

"...Refusing to turn over the emergency powers granted to you by myself and King Wu, numerous wars of aggression through the Earth Kingdom states, presiding over inhumane prison camps, invading the United Republic, which is a sovereign nation.." President Raikko continued listing off the crimes Kuvira was being accused of committing.

Korra kept her focus on Kuvira, trying but unable to get a read on how she was feeling. She knew that her inner walls were up right now, bracing for whatever was going to be thrown towards her.

"...And the use of spirit energy as a weapon of mass destruction." Suyin added, after he finished. "You should be locked away, treated no differently than the other extremists who attempted to murder the avatar in order to gain control for themselves."

Korra watched as Kuvira's stirn exterior failed to prevent a flash of honest regret, and pain with the last sentence that Suyin said.

Tenzin cleared his throat, "Why don't we give her a chance to say something on her behalf… Kuvira, you've spent the last couple days in prison, no doubt you were able to have some time to reflect on everything. If you have something you wish to say, now is the time."

"I'm sorry for the harm I caused to the people of the Earth Kingdom and this city, I truly am." Kuvira looked at everyone, keeping her composure. "But what about my achievements? After the fall of the earth queen the kingdom fell into Chaos. When no one was willing to step up, I brought back order. I modernized the ancient culture, bringing it out of the dark ages. Everything that I did, I did for the greater good of the Earth Kingdom and its citizens."

"You think that excuses the destruction and harm you caused everyone?" Suyin said, stepping forward.

"I know that I hurt you and your family Suyin, but you turned your back on the Earth Kingdom, turning your back on me."

"That is a lie! I gave you a home. I provided for you. How do you repay me? By attacking Zaofu, forcing me and my family into a cage because we wouldn't bow to you, and using my son to your advantage. Once you got what you wanted from him, you tried to kill him, along with myself, the avatar, and most the people here right now." Suyin raised her hands to everyone encircling her.

"It was wrong of me to take things so far, I realize that."

Korra watched as Kuvira looked to the floor, knowing that nothing she could say would change the heart of Suyin.

"I understand that I need to take responsibility for my actions." Kuvira looked back up, standing tall and strong once more. Korra met her pine green eyes, as she continued. "I want make things right, errrr, as right as I can at this point. I know there's nothing I can say that will make you believe that I mean well right now, but if you give me the opportunity I will show you. I'll do whatever it takes to show you. Whatever it takes."

Korra watched her eyes soften, although Kuvira was responding to Suyin, and directing this at everyone there, it felt like she was talking to her. Only her.

"What are you saying exactly, Kuvira?" Lin asked, "What do you want?"

Korra watched, as Kuvira held her gaze without so much as a blink.

"Redemption."

Whispers broke out between one another. "Give us a minute to discuss, Teo, Manchu, take Kuvira inside a moment. We will send for you when we're ready." Tenzin instructed.

Once Kuvira was inside, the arguments continued from earlier.

"I'm not changing my mind, she cannot stay in Republic City. To much political movement will follow..." Raikko stated.

"I don't want her either. I've given her a home before, i'm not giving her a second one, even if it is prison cell in Zaofu."

"We're running out of options… We could send her off to the white lotus, they will put her in a prison only Spirits will know where." Lin added.

"No." She finally spoke up. "Kuvira is worth more than that."

Suyin approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "She tried to kill you, remember? At the battle of Zaofu, and then again here, in Republic City. Think of what she did to my son.. Manipulated him into…."

'_Her son. Why didn't I think of this earlier_.'

"That's just it." Korra cut her off, gaining the full attention of everyone. "Baatar Jr. was just as much involved in everything leading up to them attacking Republic City. Yes, once we captured him he switched sides and apologized. Where is he now? Not serving time in a prison, not awaiting banishment from the people he once worked alongside with."

"Korra, Baatar Jr. did everything Kuvira asked because he believed that she was doing the right.."

"Exactly! He built that weapon because HE lost sight of what they started their expedition for, just like Kuvira. They both aided and helped the Earth Nation in ways that will serve the people for years to come, but they also BOTH did things that caused destruction and pain." Korra turned her attention to Suyin, knowing that what she was going to say next would cause a rift between them. "If Kuvira needs to pay for her crimes, then Baatar Jr. should as well."

Suyin went quiet. Korra didn't actually wanted Baatar Jr. to pay for anything, and the last thing she wanted was a Beifong to be pissed at her. No, she just had to use Baatar Jr. as a way to get through to Suyin.

"My son will be aiding Republic City, and Zaofu with his engineering abilities, to help rebuild and refurbish the destruction Kuvira implemented. He's already started." Suyin's stated, as a matter of fact.

"Kuvira is a master metal and earthbender, you said so yourself. Im sure her abilities would be of great use as well, much greater than if she were to just sit in a cell, wasting away?" Korra shrugged.

"How can we trust her to do that?" President Raiko asked. "Why would she work for us?"

"Kuvira wants a shot at something, anything, to make even the slightest amends. No, I don't think she would want to do it for any of you, but I bet she would do it for me, and her nation."

"Ha!" Suyin shouted sarcastically, "Who would manage her, make sure she didn't try to escape the first open window she saw."

"Well for starters, she didn't try that today, and she had a lot of windows of opportunity… I think this is the right thing to do." Korra looked at Tenzin, silently asking for his input.

"Say we give Kuvira the chance to rebuild and fix the physical damage she's done, who would watch her, make sure that she didn't take advantage of her.. Relaxed sentence?" Tenzin asked.

"I will, for now. While she proves herself, at least."

Lin stepped forward, "You're the avatar, not a fucking babysitte…."

"I understand that. It doesnt change my mind."

"Well, while she's still in this 'probationary period', you can't be the only one watching over her. I'll send two of my men with you, to keep watch during the nights or when you get busy handling the other 10,000 things already on your plate…They will report to you, but ultimately they will be under my long distance instruction."

"Lin, you can't seriously be agreeing with her!" Suying exclaimed.

"For now, it's the best thing we got, hell, unless you wanna see your son spending time behind bars too. We can't argue that he played a pretty 'Colossal' roll in all this as well."

Su's eyes narrowed at Korra. "I hope you know what your getting yourself into, standing up for someone like her. Anyway, since the issue with Kuvira and what to do with her has been resolved… for now… It's time I head back to Zaofu. There is no reason for me to stay any longer."

With that Suyin turned and walked away. Tenzin sent for Kuvira to be escorted back outside. She walked between Manchu, and Teo, stopping back at her original spot, facing the lot of them.

"Kuvira," President Raikko took the lead, "We have come to a consensus. You will be on probation, with specific rules and guidelines. If you fail to follow the terms, your probationary period will end and you will serve the duration of your time in prison. This is your one, and only chance. For now, you will go and rebuild various sites throughout the nation, that have taken damage due to your reign."

Korra watched Kuvira, a wave of relief washing over her.

"You will stay and report to avatar Korra, doing whatever she says or going wherever she goes… WIth that, I turn you over to her."

"Manchu, Teo, you'll be prosiding over her when Korra has other things to attend to. You'll send me updated reports when you arrive at different locations." Lin walked forward, releasing Kuvira from her platinum handcuffs. Lin leaned in close to Teo, whispering something Korra couldn't hear from where she was standing, before running off after Suyin.

The rest of the members dispersed slowly, talking amongst themselves as they made their way down Air Temple Island. She turned to face Kuvira, standing there quietly.

'_How can someone so beautiful be so sad?' _Korra thought, as she approached the metalbender.

"So, you'll be sleeping with me, tonight." Korra's heart fluttered, watching Kuvira's cheeks flush pink, and feeling her own start to burn. "I mean in my house. With me in the same house. Sleeping in the same house...:" The more she tried to correct herself the hotter her skin felt.

"Yes, thank you Korra. For vouching for me, taking a chance for me. I know the others probably don't like what you're doing for me."

"No they didnt, but you're like me… so I know you won't let me down." Kuvira nodded confirming the statement. "I'll show you to your space, you should get some rest. I know you've had a busy day, and i'm sure you would like one night in solitude. We leave first thing tomorrow for Zaofu."

Korra couldn't bring herself to look at Kuvira, after telling her that. She knew that it would probably be the last place she wanted to go. Staying here, in Republic City, wasn't safe. There was no way Kuvira could help when people openly wanted her dead. Going to Zaofu would give everyone some time to.. Settle down. Not to mention, Kuvira did do a bit of damage to Zaofu, unhinging the metal domes was a huge deal. That should be her first project. Korra hoped that in the process Suyin might be a little less disapproving towards Korra's idea if she was benefiting from the outcome.

"Lin and the others agreed there should be some rules." Korra turned, leading the way back to her guest house. "For starters, no bending. Unless you're specifically told for rebuilding purposes, otherwise it's off limits." Korra hated being the bearer of bad news, but a few rules outweighed spending years in prison, she told herself, hoping Kuvira would feel the same. "If i'm not with you, Teo or Manchu need to be. At least one point of contact at all times."

Korra walked up the stairs into her house, turning left instead of right, going up to the second floor. Past a small seating area at the top, was a bedroom, directly above her own. Korra never came up her, she didn't need to… Except the time she used the window to sneak past the white lotus members to attend the pro bending match, but that was years ago. Korra, stepped to the side, letting Kuvira look around the bedroom. Kuvira looked around, walked over to the bed, and ran her hand across the blanket.

"I know you haven't had any alone time, or privacy, for the last week, and you probably won't for a long time to come… I told Manchu that Teo was watching you, tonight… and i told Teo that Manchu would be with you.. So, yeah, this one night is the best i can do. Starting tomorrow, I will be expected to implement the guidelines the others issued, and you'll be expected to follow them."

"I understand. Again, I cant thank you enough avatar." Kuvira's voice was sincere.

"Please, call me Korra." As she started to walk out of the bedroom, "I'll send for someone to bring you dinner, that will be the only time you'll be disturbed tonight. Take some time for yourself, we have a long trip ahead of us tomorrow."

Korra walked down the stairs and into her own bedroom, her mind wondering carelessly. She told herself that she was helping Kuvira because of what she saw in her, an honest desire to be better, do better…. "Ughhhh." Korra flung herself onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

'_That's not the only reason you're helping her..' _

As much as she hated to admit, this wasn't just about doing the right thing.

* * *

Alright, this chapter was hard to write. A lot of back and forth communication, in a small time frame. I'm trying to give some insight on some inner feelings from both Korra, and Kuvira, without breaking their character mold to much. Hopefully the different perspective points weren't to boring or poorly written.

Heads up, the next chapter will contain some, sexual… content. Thanks for reading,

M4RDZ


	5. Chapter 5

Kuvira's Redemption

Chapter 5

This chapter contains sexually explicit material including F/M and self-pleasure, as well as language.

* * *

'_I cant believe that i'm here right now.'_ Kuvira thought, as she finished the hot meal that was delivered to her room. Setting the plate down she gazed out the circular window. The side that she could see of the island was beautiful, giving a perfect view of the city across the bay, from her second story bedroom. The air was cool now, with the sun completely hidden past the horizon.

After Korra left, she took a long and steamy shower. By the time she got out, there was a tray with food left on the dresser. She took her time eating, savoring the quiet time and beautiful scenery.

'_I wonder what Korra is…'_ She caught herself. _'Fuck. Why am I always thinking about her?' _She sighed, frustrated with the way her mind constantly thought about the avatar. Kuvira laid down on the bed, knowing full well she wouldn't be able to sleep, closing her eyes anyway. The interactions with Korra from earlier played behind her eyelids like an endless mover. She remembered how closely they sat in her bathroom, Korra gently tilting her face upward. How much she wanted to kiss her lips…

Her body began to respond, without her permission. A steady throb starting between her legs. She opened her eyes, remembering that she was alone. Completely alone.

'_Tonight is the last night you're going to have an opportunity to take care of yourself.'_

Kuvira hesitated, crossing her legs tightly. This only caused her to pulse harder. Self pleasure wasn't something foreign or new to her. There were many nights in Zaofu that Kuvira explored her own body, becoming familiar with herself and what she needed. It was important for her success, she told herself. To know the limits, not only physically, but sexually. Once she left with Baatar Jr. to start rebuilding the Earth Empire, things started to get more intimate between them. But they never crossed a very specific line. He wanted to wait, until after they were married.

Kuvira knew this from the very beginning of their relationship, and was actually thankful for it many times. She was impressed, with his ability to restrain, when he clearly wanted to have her. There was one night in particular, that he came very close to abandoning his personal promise to wait.

They were already engaged, and had arrived at the state of Yi. The governor was too proud to accept the terms of her offer at first, but when the airbenders sent to aid him failed, he reluctantly swore his loyalty to her.

That was a huge success and beneficial state to unite, with it being so rich in ore. Kuvira was especially proud to have their surrender, ending the day in a better mood than usual.

Prior to starting their cross country train expedition, Kuvira had convinced Baatar that having separate rooms aboard was be best, in order to retain from having sex before they were married. He knew she was right, and agreed.

That night she was listening to him talk over some engineering ideas, he was leaning over a table against the wall in his room, looking over blueprints.

"I think if we route the wiring through here, it will give a better connection…" Baatar Jr. said, not really directing the comment towards her. She wasn't really listening all that well anyway, as she stared out the window, looking at the stars and the crescent moon above as they flew along the tracks towards their next destination.

"We united one more state of the Earth Empire today." Kuvira had turned to Baatar to say, "I know I said I wouldn't celebrate until its 100% reunited, but im feeling especially good right now."

Baatar was much to focused on the papers in front of him, scribbling something in pencil. "Don't you want to have a little celebration?" She walked up behind him, wrapping her around his stomach from behind, resting them on his lower abdomen.

"I'm so close to figuring this out… Just give me a second babe." His response was not what she was hoping for. Slowly, she ran her hands downward, until she felt the soft outline between his legs. Almost instinctively, his shaft began to grow firm. Baatar rolled his head back with a moan.

"Vira.. you can't do this to me. You KNOW.. how badly.. I can't wait... for the wedding.. As is." His voice was growing coarse with every stroke she administered over his pants, on the now straining bulge.

He was right, she did know, but she enjoyed teasing him, knowing that it made him want her more. It meant more control and influence over him. She felt bad at times, using her body to get what she wanted.. But It felt good, being desired. The thought of actually sleeping with him, made her a little uneasy, if she was being honest. Kuvira had never slept with anyone before.

Dating only Baatar Jr, and for so long now, she had gotten use to the more platonic side of their relationship. If she ever felt sexually pent up she would touch herself when she was alone, and quite frankly, was more than content with that. Baatar told her that he masterbated frequently, to the thought of her… But thats where they were different. She had never came to the thought of sleeping with him, or sleeping with anyone for that matter.

Kuvira removed her hands, stepping to the side of him, wanting to see what papers were so important.

"I thought you wanted to celebrate Vira.." Baatar wrapped his right arm around her waist pulling her in close to the side of his body.

"Oh so now you're interested?" She placed her hand back over the top of his pants, tracing the outline of his erection.

"Spirits…" He turned her face towards his, landing a rough kiss on her lips. This was usually the time when shed break off, reminding him not to get carried away, but tonight she was feeling a little more, playful.

She unfastened the knot holding his pants tight, sliding her gloved hand inside his briefs, continually stroking up and down. His free hand began to explore the fabric covering her breasts, his hands were large enough to completely cover one and then some. Kuvira had never felt bad about being smaller chested, in fact she was thankful. It made training and fighting easier.

He pulled away from the kiss, rocking his hips ever so slightly forward. "Uhhhh…." He huffed in frustration, "Fuck it, we're engaged, that should be good enough."

Before Kuvira could argue, he was behind her, pressing her against the table in front of them. His legs were flush against the back of hers, and she could feel his shaft against her ass. His hips were rolling up and down against her, desperate to find any sort of contact and pressure.

"Baatar wait." His grinding began to increase, knocking her forward. She stretched her arms out to catch herself. She hadn't expected him to actually abandon his promise so easily tonight. She felt one hand move from her waist to the front of her pants, sliding between her legs rubbing around carelessly, before starting to untire hers.

"Baatar. Stop." Her voice was stirn.

"Vira… I know what you're gonna say, that we should wait. But I know you're just saying it for me, because I was the one who wanted that." His hands left her bottoms to pull down his, "You've been so supportive for me, but I don't want to wait anymore. I love you. Let me show you just how much." He said as he pulled down everything that previously concealed his cock, and then reached for her bottoms as well.

At that moment, she regretted advancing on him. "No." She grabbed his advancing hand. His face was a mixture of confusion, and irritation.

"Kuvira? I.. I thought, I thought this is how you wanted to celebrate?" Baatar stampered, struggling to pull his pants back up, backing away slightly.

Kuvira turned around to face him, not wanting to look at the shape against his thigh "Listen Baatar.."

'_Fuck. How do I get out of this without hurting his feelings.'_

"..We're so close. So close to reuniting the entire nation, which means so close to getting married." She brushed back a few strands of hair that fell out of her hair tie. "You can't give up now. Imagine… just, how, incredible it will finally be knowing that you waited? That you made it… That WE made it, together."

"Maybe you're right. Ugh. You should probably get to bed, another long couple days ahead for us." He walked over to the side of his mattress, taking a seat on the edge. "This is gonna hurt like a bitch if I don't do something with it soon." He pouted, while situated the crotch of his pants, clearly uncomfortable.

Kuvira wanted nothing more than to walk back to her room and lie down, alone... but Baatar sat there, looking all put out and upset. She hated when he did that, because it made her feel bad, and almost guilty.

'_Fuck. Now I feel like I have to.'_

"Lay down." Kuvira commanded, reluctantly taking of her gloves, one by one. He did as she said, while she tucked them into her waist belt and approached the side that he laid on.

'_Let's get this over with.'_

Kuvira tugged his bottoms down, just far enough to expose his erection. "Vira, wait," propping himself up on his elbows, "I love you."

Her mouth went dry. If she repeated it, those words would fall from her tongue, a lie, empty and meaningless. Kuvira was a lot of things, but she wants a lier. If she didn't repeat it, they'd argue, until a rift divided them apart. She couldn't let that happen, not when he was so important to her plan of reuniting the nation. She needed him, at least for a little while longer.

She leaned forward, embracing him in the most passionate kiss she could muster up, gripping his cock at the same time. She began pumping at a steady pace, raising a moan deep from Baatars throat. Small amounts of clear liquid started to run from the head, down the shaft between her pumping fist. This made it easier to pump faster.

Kuvira pulled away from the kiss, standing back up and applying both fists. He rolled his head back on the pillow 'Fuck… that feels incredible Vira. Ppleaase… please.. don't stop… oh fuck Vira, I'm. I'm.. I'm comingggg."

It was that night that she realized just how indifferently she felt towards him. After making it back to her bedroom, she turned for the bathroom, to wash her hands. Looking at herself in the mirror as she did so.

Nothing about earlier caused the slightest reaction to her body. Sure, she felt when his lips met hers, his hands when they touched her skin, but that was all. No deeper connection, no hot desires or needs ever came with it. It had been this way since the very beginning of their relationship, _'Maybe this is just how it is.' _She sighed walking back into her room, stopping at a picture of the two of them sitting on her dresser.

'_You can't avoid it forever.'_

The aching throb between her legs, as she laid in the bedroom of the avatars guest house, snapped her out of the memory._ 'Why does simply the thought of Korra make me so..'_ she uncrossed her legs, replacing the previous pressure with right hand. Her strong but slender fingers explored the inner folds of her sex. It was just as she thought, _'so wet.'_

She caressed herself slowly, slipping her middle finger inside occasionally. "Ugggh."

'_The first thing you do after the avatar gives you the opportunity of a lifetime is want to get off to the thought of her?'_

Kuvira laid there for some time, unable to stop, but also unable to finish what she started. The longer she tried to deny her body the attention it wanted, the harder it became.

'_Just do it. She'll never know. Don't waste this time alone.' _One side of her mind pulled. _'No I shouldn't think about her like that, it's not right..' _The inner conflict was becoming extremely annoying. Finally she came to an agreement with herself._ 'I'll do it and just think of something else.'_

Her fingers found the perfect spot, close enough to stimulate but not to the point of overwhelming her sensitive sex, she began to rub up and down. It felt so good to touch herself, trying to focus only on the sexual pleasure she was administering.

'_Mmmmm this feels amazing..'_ Slowly her wrist increased the pace. '_I wonder what…'_

Before she could stop her train of thought, she pictured Korra. There was no resisting, she submitted to it, just like she would submit to the avatar herself if she asked. Kuvira wouldn't resist her exploring hands, she wanted them.

Kuvira felt her climax approaching, it wasn't going to be much longer before she got the release she craved. She pictured herself submitting to Korra, what ever desires the other woman had. In her mind, she created an impossible fantasy of the things she desired so desperately._ 'What it would be like if Korra ever told me to spread my legs and…'_

The image was enough to bring her to a convulsion. Every muscle in her body contracted, as she began to climax. Her fingers were unable to continue the fast rhythm previously, but she forced them to remain in contact, drawing out her orgasm longer. As she reached the peak, her inner walls tightened, and her vision began to blur. The ecstasy never lasted more than a few blissful seconds. Slowly her muscles began to relax, leaving her in a tired pant.

'_.. Uhh.. Wow..' _Kuvira was in shock, _'That was.. The most intense… Orgasm.. I've ever… Had.'_

There was no lying to herself, it definitely had something to do with a certain someone she would be spending a lot of time with shortly. As long as she didn't think about this every time she saw her, things would be fine.

'_This doesn't change anything..'. _That was the last thought before she drifted off into a much needed rest.

* * *

That's my first shot at writing smut related content! Thoughts/Comments/Concerns?

(If you haven't seen the cartoon this next comment contains story line spoilers.)

There is a specific scene in the actual series that Baatar Jr. says "I love you Kuvira" sometime after taking Zaofu and she doesn't say it back. I have always wondered and imagined why that is. In my personal opinion, I don't think she actually loved him. Maybe she wanted to, but ultimately he was not near the most important thing to her. Sure, she said "I love you Baatar" once, but that was right before blasting a spirit ray at him. If anything I believe it was just her way of trying to keep him calm, in the only way he would accept. What do you think?

As always, next chapter is underway,

M4RDZ


	6. Chapter 6

Kuvira's Redemption

Chapter 6

* * *

The ride to Zaofu was long. Kuvira rode in the saddle with Manchu and Teo, on a sky bison that Tenzin allowed Korra to use for transportation. Korra sat up front, with the reins. The weather warm and sunny. She had never flown on a bison before. The experience was exhilarating. She spent most her time scanning the terrain, for miles in every direction, admiring the view. That is, when she wasn't stealing glances in the avatars direction.

She had to be careful, around Manchu and Teo… Especially Teo. If he so much as thought she might have an interest towards her, well, she couldn't even imagine what that would bring out of him.

They made a few stops along the way, to stretch their legs, use the bathroom, and give the bison some time to rest. As much fun as flying was, close to the earth is where she felt most comfortable. Teo had slept most the ride there, thankfully. She assumed he was going to take watch tonight.

"We're here." Korra finally called from the front.

Sure enough, the metal buildings and structures gleamed in the now setting sun. Interestingly enough, the main city and the dome where the Beifongs lived were already completely re-attached, petalled out from the sides like fully bloomed flowers. Within just a week Suyin had re-mined, re-built, and re-afixed two of the six domes. Suyin must have her guards working tirelessly night and day on them, Kuvira was sure of that.

"Finally! I have to piss so bad." Teo complained.

They approached the landing dome, the first one of the city where those in airships would tie down. They flew past it, heading in the direction of the Beifongs, the most secluded and farthest one from the center of Zaofu. It only took a few extra seconds to reach by sky, and before she knew it they were touching down in the quartyard of Suyin's mansion. Being here made Kuvira uneasy, but she wouldn't let it show.

The three of them climbed out of the saddle, landing with a soft thud, while Korra air drifted her way to the solid ground.

"Where is everyone?" Manchu asked Korra. No one was outside, nor came to greet them from the house. "Where are all the guards?"

"I'm not sure," She replied, "You guys wait here, I'll go check inside."

"I'm coming with you, I can't hold it any longer." Teo walked swiftly to catch up to the already moving avatar, following her inside.

Kuvira sighed, stretching her arms and legs. _'Seems like I was just here.' _This place housed so many memories, both good and bad ones.

"Do you miss it?' Manchu asked.

"Miss what." She snapped back, harder than she meant to.

"Miss living here, miss how it use to be?"

She looked up at the mountains, they were so beautiful. The valley itself was an incredible place. Growing up here, seeing it everyday, she definitely took it for granted.

"Sorry, to answer your question, no, I don't." Before he could ask her why she continued, "I loved the guard, and I loved training, dancing, working out, fighting… but at the end of the day I did it because it was expected of me. I wanted to be the best for Suyin, to show her how thankful I was for taking me in. And believe me, I was best. After I left I still did all those same things, but it wasn't for her anymore, it was for the Earth Kingdom." Kuvira started unbuckling the bags from the side of the saddle, setting them down next to her.

"What about now?" He asked, reaching up to help her on the packs she couldn't reach easily. "Are you looking for redemption for yourself, or for someone or something else."

"I want to earn redemption for.." Right then Avatar Korra and Teo walked back out of the golden double doors, down the stairs in their direction.

"The only one's here are Baatar Sr. and Huan. I guess Su isn't back yet… Which is odd. She said she was headed straight here yesterday evening." Korra scowled, "Anyway… He said I can stay down in Aiwei's old house. I guess they added a smaller but similar hut near it, you and Teo can sleep there." Korra said directing it towards Manchu.

"What about me?" Kuvira asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but for now, you're going to get started on the domes right away. Baatar Sr. gave me the name of the guard overlooking the operation. That's where everyone is. You and Teo are going to meet with him right now." Korra gestured at the bags, "Manchu and I are going to get settled in, unpacked and working on a schedule."

Kuvira nodded, it wasn't like she expected to stay with the avatar, though, she did hope. That was practically all she thought about the entire ride here. Daydreaming of impossible situations that would allow her to be as close to Korra as possible.

"We need to take the train to station 5, they have the dome pieces all put together for that one. They're working on transporting them into position for reattachment." Teo looked at Kuvira. "I have a map of the city here.."

"We don't need a map, I know where to go." Kuvira slung her personal bag over her shoulder. "Are you ready?"

Teo grabbed his, and began following her towards the metal-rail train station. She wanted to say goodbye to Korra, but didn't want to be weird about it. It's not like she was going somewhere far, or even for a very long time._ 'You don't need to look back. She's probably not even watching you anyway.' _Kuvira told herself.

It was no use, she couldn't help it. She needed to know if she was or wasn't watching her walk away. Not wanting to risk Teo asking what she was doing, she slowed down, allowing him to walk in front of her. As soon as he past her, she glanced quickly over her shoulder.

The avatar met her eyes, clearly expecting it. Kuvira's heart felt like it was stuck in her throat. An undeniable smile spread across Korra's lips, before they both turned away, leaving Kuvira completely flustered.

* * *

'_Focus on your breathing.' _Korra sat on the edge of the perfectly sculpted cliffs behind Aiwei's old house. _'In through your nose..' _She thought the sound of the waterfalls would help distract her previous thoughts. _'...They were right, the way she moves is so…' _

"Damnit!" Korra shouted slapping her hand to her forehead. "How is it that I have control of all four elements yet I can't control my own stupid thoughts!" She debated furiously with herself, springing to her feet with a blast of air.

Kuvira had been working on the domes for a past week now, assigned to a specific crew that worked different shifts at different locations. Instead of coming back to the Beifongs dome at the end of each day, she'd stay on site. This made it easier to work swing shifts or back to back.

'_Why'd she have to look so fucking hot. Doesn't she know half the guys wanted to fuck her as is. ugh! '_ Korra threw the back door open as she marched inside. _'I'll make some tea, maybe that'll help me relax.'_

Korra had gone to visit Kuvira this landed at the site, she approached the first group of guys she saw to ask which side Kuvira was at.

"Excuse me?" Korra asked, going completely unnoticed. "Umm hello?"

Their attention all seems to be captivated by something else, completely unaware that the avatar was right behind them.

"...You know she likes it rough, fucking look at her!" "I bet she gave Baatar a run for his money…" "Dude! No way he gave it to her good enough, bet that's why she was okay with sacrificing him.." "If she gave me one night to do whatever I wanted to her, I think i'd be okay with being sacrificed.."

Korra followed their line of sight, leading right to the person she had came here for. Kuvira.

"..I heard she only gets off with BDSM.."

Kuvira was helping move some giant pieces of metal to the attachment site. Her long black braid swayed against her lower back with every twist and turn. Her white tank top, wet with sweat, clung to her strong muscular core. Korra couldn't help but stare as well, watching her precise and elegant movements. When she moved a particularly heavy piece her face would grow serious with focus, bringing her eyebrows together in a furrow. This made Korra's knees weak with desire.

"...She makes me so hard...'

Suddenly Korra became aware that this whole time, they were talking about Kuvira. Her first reaction was to beat the shit out of every one of them, but what was her reasoning. Korra felt so defensive and territorial, maybe even jealous… but with an ache of desire between her own legs, what made her any different than them. Kuvira was incredibly beautiful, of course, this wasn't the first time Korra had noticed. So, instead of confronting them, she turn away heading back to her house.

It felt like hours she paced, unable to stop thinking about Kuvira and the things they said about her. Finally she commited to meditating outside, which didn't end up lasting very long.

'_Where did I put my tea bags?'_ Korra pulled a little to roughly on the handle of the third cupboard she looked into, accidently ripping it from the hinges. "Fuck! Forget the tea!" Slamming the piece in her hand on the counter. She sat down on the couch with a sigh, trying to ignore a tug that pulled deep inside her stomach. _'Imagine if Kuvira submitted to you…'_

"Stop. You're supposed to be HELPing her. Not sleeping with her…" Korra rolled her head back against the couch. _'Besides, she was engaged to Baatar, even if you weren't looking out of her, she's straight… Just like Asami.'_

The thought of Asami made her heart hurt. They hadn't spoken since they came back from the spirit world. Korra remembered the night before they left, at Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding. She had been talking with Tenzin, explaining why she felt so compassionate towards Kuvira, yet at that time, not understanding just how much more so she would grow to. That's when Asami interrupted, she wore a long dark red dress, that exposed her creamy shoulders. Korra was in awe of her friends beauty. She invited the heiress to sit with her, enjoying the sweet aroma that drafted from Asami's silky black hair.

When Asami mentioned she needed a vacation, Korra was ecstatic! "Let's do it! Let's go on a vacation! Just the two of us, anywhere you want!" The thought of going on a vacation with the woman she had developed deeper feelings for was intoxicating.

"Really?" Asami asked politely. "Okay. I've always wanted to see what the spirit world is like."

"Sound perfect." Korra smiled at the business woman.

They gathered their things right away, wasting no extra time. Together, they walked across the vine covered ground. A few feet away from the bright yellow portal, Korra reached for the others hand, which gently took hold of her own. _'Maybe she does feel the same as me.'_

Korra didn't resist smiling as Asami's bright green emerald eyes held her gaze. The yellowish green rays swirled around them. The spirit energy bringing Korra's every sense alive.

"Welcome to the spirit world." Korra chimed, as the surrounding colors turned from yellow to purple. They started exploring right away. The two of them traveled under bright green spirit trees, and across the tops of a giant mushroom forest. Korra led Asami deep into a spirit lake, where they were surrounded by underwater wildlife. Everything was perfect.

The trail they had been following that evening opened up into an immense valley, surrounded by pillars of tall rocks. Asami gasped, "Its beautiful."

'_Yes, you are.' _Korra reached for the other woman's soft and petite hand. "Asami.. There's something I want to tell you." The serious tone brought the heiresses attention away from the environment. Her smile slowly disappearing.

"What is it Korra? Is everything okay?"

"Yes of course Asami! Everything is amazing, actually." Korra couldn't hide the blush rushing through her cheeks. "I just wanted to say.. Well i'm really glad you're here with me."

Asami gave Korra's strong hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm glad to be here! You're such a great friend." Korra wanted to ignore the way the other woman emphasized the word friend. _'You're just nervous and probably overthinking it.'_

"Asami there's something else.." Korra took a deep breath. She leaned into Asami, crashing a kiss on her lips. Asami felt frozen against her. The avatar pulled back, noticing her reaction.

"Korra.. I… I didn't know.. I thought…" Korra couldn't believe it. She had mistaken the other woman's kind friendship for something more, how could she be so stupid. "Im sorry Korra.. But.. I'm kinda seeing someone.. Else."

Nothing she said or did from that moment forward could reverse the effect it had on their friendship. The trip became an awkward reminder that their feelings towards each other weren't on the same level. Korra felt embarrassed, and empty. It was obvious that the only mutual feeling they both had, was the desire to head back, cutting the trip a few days short.

Once they were free from the spirit world, they exchanged awkward goodbyes, and headed their own ways. Korra went back to Air Temple Island.

"Is everything alright Korra?" Tenzin's asked cautiously. "I noticed you're back from your vacation early."

"Im fine." She couldn't begin to explain to him what happened. How would she tell him when she didn't even know for sure what she was feeling. _'I liked Mako, alot.. But now I like Asami. Even more. Ugh. Enough to ruin our friendship over it apparently.'_

"I'm here if you change your mind." Tenzin nodded at her, before turning to his kids that came charging outside. "Kids, i'll be back. Listen to your mother while i'm gone."

Korra looked at Tenzin, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to a meeting in Republic City. No one expected you to be back so soon, but you're welcome to come."

'_Another boring city meeting. Great.'_

"I'm gonna sit this one out, i'm pretty tired from my trip." Korra lied. More than anything she wanted a distraction, something to help her forget about what happened, but not quite enough to volunteer sitting through Raikkos increadly long and dry meetings about 'the future of Republic City.'

"Of course, get some rest." Korra turned, about to walk away, as Tenzin continued. "Though, you should know, Its a meeting about Kuvira."

She stopped in her tracks. Kuvira. She had almost forgotten about her.. "What about Kuvira?" The sadness in her voice from earlier was completely drained away.

"I can't be sure, but I assume something along the lines of what the plan is for her, and where she's at, and going to be held. Suyin and a few others will.."

"Ill meet you there." That was the night before Korra visited Kuvira for the first time.

'_And now you're in Zoafu with her. Frustrated about something completely out of your control. UGGG!' _

The radio on the counter began to ring. Manchu had installed one for Korra the night they arrived, in case anyone needed to get ahold of her.

'_Now what.' _Getting up from the couch and casually strolling towards the obnoxious ring.

"Avatar Korra speaking." She answered, in the most official tone she had.

"Korra, its Manchu…" He paused "You should probably get down here, to dome three, right away." The blood felt like it was being drained from her body. _'Kuvira. Something happened to Kuvira.'_

"Manchu, what's wrong. What happened?" Her grip tightened against the hard plastic exterior handle.

"Don't worry, everything is, fine. Bring the bison though. It's just Kuvira she just…"

"Im on my way." Korra threw the radio down and bolted out the door. Her mind quickly assuming the worst._ 'If anyone of those guys.. Spirits.. And I didnt do anything about it earlier either. Fuck'_

* * *

"Three, two, one… Push!" The crew chief of the current rebuilding group called. Kuvira grunted as the weight of the dome shell fought against her. Sweat began to drip from every pore on her body, glistening in the high midnoon sun "A few more inches to the right!"

'_You gotta be fucking kidding me!'_

Kuvira was stationed to help with the grunt work. Anything involving transporting, lifting, and attaching the biggest, heaviest pieces of platinum. Today was no exception. The muscles in her forearms and biceps burned intensely with lactic acid. Her entire body strained to hold the bottom portion of the dome piece in place, until the others could attach it to the base . After the bottom was attached, engineers and builders would work on routing the hydraulics inside and through each petal. This gave them the ability to be opened and closed on command, with the push of a button, or flick of a switch. Being that they were platnum, that was the only way they could be moved.

'_It's a lot fucking easier tearing these suckers apart than it is putting them back up.'_

For the last week this is all she did. The hours were long, and by the time she got off, her mind and body had been stretched to their limit. She'd lay down for what felt like minutes, only to be woken up to cover the next shift. The shifts were always rotating, some graveyards, some days, and others early mornings. Regardless, she didn't complain.

"I'm… Losing.. my grip!" A metal bender man to her left called out in anguish. "I.. Can't hold on… Much longer!" Not even five seconds had passed before someone different, a metal bending woman, fell to the ground with a smack.

Those who remained standing were left holding the extra weight of the enormous metal done, from the now unconscious metal bender. It hit them in unison, a cry of pain and struggle erupted.

"A few more second! Do NOT drop this I repeat DO NOT drop it! The pins are almost locked in place!"

"Aaaagggghh." This was the only sound Kuvira could muster through her clenched teeth. Her legs were slowly bending, giving away beneath her. _'NO!' _She bent one side to a kneel, her left knee hitting the ground sharply, twisting her face with pain. Her arms were shaking vigorously above her head. The earth around her began to crack, slightly indenting under the weight. Her breaking point was approaching rapidly. The corners of her vision began to go black. Kuvira knew this was the consequence of holding her breathe. But she couldn't help it, she was afraid that if she let out the air in her lungs now, her body would collapse in on itself.

"It's in! Let go!"

"Fuck!" She shouted, falling forward to her hands. Kuvira gasped for air, digging her fingers into the loose layer of dirt on the ground. That had been the hardest piece to manipulate into place so far. They had finished the dome for station five last week, and this was the final piece to dome three.

'_Just two more to go… two more to go…'_ Kuvira rolled onto her back, unable to support her weight with her arms any longer.

"That completes dome three! Good work everyone!" Kuvira didn't bother responding, she couldn't have if she wanted to. Her entire body was painfully sore, every muscle wound tightly into knots. Her eyelids threatened to close, she worried if she let them, they might not ever open again. The darkness that had started invading her sight was slowly creeping inward, piece by piece her body felt like it was disappearing, losing the ability to function.

"Kuvira?" Someone asked, or at least she thought. For all she knew it could have been her imagination. Real or not, it was the last thing she heard before the bright afternoon sky was replaced with blackness.

* * *

This chapter took longer to write, I would finish like 4 pages and then lay down for bed and think... wtf was i thinking that's a terrible way to take the story. Morning would roll around all to quickly and Id garbage what I had spent hours on the previous day, only to sit and stare at the wall unable to come to an agreement with myself. Alas! The chapter is finally complete!

Damnit Kuvira, you're killing me. Seems like one thing after another keep making it impossibly difficult for you. Not to worry, soon you'll be in great hands. The ones you haven't been able to stop thinking about since your surrender ;)

Hopefully the sexual tempo will start picking up the pace. Im trying to take it a little slower with this story.

M4RDZ


	7. Chapter 7

Kuvira's Redemption

Chapter 7

* * *

_Kuvira laid in her bed. The cusp of sleep taunting her restless mind to relax, and let go. This had been the first night watch off since the Avatar had arrived at Zaofu with her friends. The beautiful city of Zaofu was already one of the safest places in the entire Earth Kingdom, but Kuvira wasn't going to take any chances. She could tell Suyin was already on edge, the unsettled issues with her sister Lin, along with letting her only daughter Opal, leave for the Northern Air Temple earlier this evening, had made Kuvira want to be extra diligent with her duties and job, as to relieve any extra unnecessary stress. _

'_I should have just stayed on watch tonight,' Kuvira rolled to her side, frustrated with her inability to fall asleep regardless with how tired she was. 'No. Its fine. It's the Avatar's last night, my guards have everything under control. I'll be up early to make sure things goes smoothly when they leave.'_

_Kuvira took a deep breath, settling into her bed as she exhaled. 'Everything is going to be fine…' For a moment, everything was fine. The night was dark, and quiet. She started to let her mind wander, day dreaming of impossible things, until sleep would take over and transform them to dreams… She opened her eyes suddenly._

'_Something isn't right.' Kuvira sat up, not sure really why. Unable to disregard the feeling, she swung her legs over the side of her bed, her bare feet making contact with the cold floor. The room was deathly quiet. Seconds turned to minutes, as she sat there, waiting for the slightest abnormal movement or sound, to justify her intuition. But nothing came._

'_You're overreacting.' Kuvira sighed to herself, rubbing the side of her face with her hand. It was then she felt something through the ground. Some ways-away, the earth was being shifted, at least that's what it felt like. Kuvira stared blanking at the wall next to her bed, focusing on the earth beneath her. 'Now you're really imagining things.' There was a flicker of light, that danced into her room, on the walls closest to the window. _

'_Who could possibly be bending right now…' Sirens filled the stale air. "Fuck!" Kuvira threw her uniform on in record speed, metal bending her armor into place. She grabbed her helmet before throwing open her bedroom door. Kuvira sped for the front door of her guest house, throwing it open with such force the hinges bent. The spot lights were all pointed to one single position in front of the Beifong mansion courtyard. There, stood a group of people, and among them, was an unconscious Avatar._

* * *

Kuvira opened her eyes slowly. Trying to adjust to the brightness that surrounded her. She was outside, lying in a patch of grass. It didn't take long for her to realize that it was one of the gardens near the north east corner of the Beifongs dome. Kuvira had come here frequently in the years of living here. _'How did i…'_ It was then she noticed Korra, sitting in a lotus position just besides the swimming stream. She felt her heart race at the sight.

Kuvira began to stand up, huffing at every movement. Her body felt stiff as a board, and painfully sore. "Korra?" She asked, while approaching the avatar from behind. She didn't respond. Kuvira walked to the left side, in order to see her face. Korra's eyes were closed, her facial expression emotionless.

'_She must be in the spirit world'_ Kuvira waved a hand in front of her face, but gained no reaction from the motionless avatar. _'She looks so beautiful…' _Kuvira couldn't help but think to herself. It took more restraint than she wanted to admit to keep from touching the perfectly still woman in front of her. Kuvira sat down closely to her, basking in the heat from the sun and the presence of Korra. She could sit here next to her for hours, and it would feel as if time stood still. The air was calm, and carried the soft sound of moving water from the steam. A gentle breeze caused Korra's sweet aroma to drift into Kuvira's every senses. She inhaled deeply, a shy smile forming on her lips.

Kuvira stood up, walking in front of where Korra sat. There was only a few feet of land between the slow river and where she sat meditating. Ignoring the soreness in her thighs, she squatted down, becoming eye level with her. Kuvira admired every feature she could see. From her dark tan shoulders, her short chocolate brown hair, to her perfectly smooth lips… Another waft of Korra's divine scent washed over her.

Almost as if she was in a trance, Kuvira lean forward, balancing solely on the forefront of her feet. _'She's right… there…' _Her heart was racing as she brought her face incredibly close to Korra's, her eyes never leaving the others lips._ 'I.. I can't. Not like this. As much as i want to.. No one should be kissed without a chance to say no.' _Before she could lean away, Korra's bright blue eyes opened, meeting her emerald green ones.

"Kuvira?" Korra questioned.

"UUhhhahhh!" Korra's sudden consciousness startled Kuvira, causing her already strained balance to slip. She tried will all the strength she had to fall backwards but her weight was to far forward. Kuvira plowed into Korra, knocking her backwards to the ground. Luckily her hands were fast enough to plant firmly against the earth on either side of the avatars body. Her face was hot with embarrassment as she held herself directly above Korra.

"Shit Korra. I. I Umm. So sorry, so I was just.. umm .." She stuttered.

"Kuvira, you're alright." Korra let out a light laugh, while giving her the warm and gentle smile that she always seemed to have for her. For a moment, both women just laid there, looking at each other. Kuvira was about to break eye contact and start getting up but Korra reach up to her face, brushing a few loose strands of hair back behind her ear.

Instinct took over, Kuvira bowed her head towards Korra, pausing just briefly above her lips, silently asking for permission. Korra's hand slid from the side of Kuvira's face to the back of her neck, pulling her gently into an embracing kiss.

'_I'm kissing her.'_

The burning sensation in her arms as she held herself up to keep from crushing the women beneath her, disappeared. Along with everything else. Suddenly, it was only her. The soft gentle lips that moved in unison against her own. Korra's strong hold behind her neck, keeping them connected. The feeling of her lower body pressed against her own.

Korra's hand behind her neck began to loosened, so Kuvira pulled herself away. She slowly opened her eyes. Korra's cheeks were flushed with tint of pink, "You're so beautiful." Kuvira couldn't stop it, the words fell from her mouth without her permission. Korra raised her eyebrows, a surprised look painting her expression.

"Im sorry uhh let me just.. Get up.. Really quick." Kuvira hoisted herself to her feet, brushing her hands together as she did so. Out of the the corner of her eye she noticed something moving towards her. The only thing she had time to do was raise her arms in defense of her face, before she was smacked with a blow of water. The force knocked her backwards, sending her into the warm river.

"Manchu it's alright, it's not what you think!" Kuvira swam to the surface of the water as Korra rushed between the water bender and herself.

'_Oh no.. did he see us?' _Kuvira started swimming towards the edge of the river.

"I just stumbled and Kuvira was helping me up." Korra lied.

"Are you sure? I saw Kuvira standing there and you were lying down, I thought maybe you were attacked." Manchu looked between Korra and Kuvira, who was still in the water.

"No, that wasn't what happend at all." Korra turned to Kuvira, lowering a hand to help her climb out.

'_Fuck that was close. What was I thinking, kissing her in a public place while im underwatch.'_ Kuvira stood there awkwardly, looking between Manchu and Korra.

"Well i'm glad to hear that wasn't the case. My apologized, Kuvira." Manchu gave her a slight nod and she returned it in kind. "Anyway, your presence is being requested, Avatar Korra."

"Who's asking for me?" Korra cleared her throat, as she stole a glance in Kuvira's direction.

"Suyin Beifong. She arrived here an hour or so ago."

"Very well." Korra sighed. She walked up to Manchu, whispering something in his ear that Kuvira couldn't hear, before approaching her. "Manchu will take you to my guest house to get cleaned up. Im sure ill be back soon." Korra placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, before turning to walk away. "I'll see you tonight… Manchu."

"Yes, Avatar Korra." Manchu responded. Kuvira wondered if that last part was really meant for her, and saying Manchu was just a cover… _'Or maybe she really meant that she will see Manchu tonight and you're just hoping you get to see her tonight as well..' _Which was true of course, Kuvira did hope she would see Korra tonight, now, more than ever.

* * *

Korra's legs carried her to the front of the Beifongs mansion without any real thought of direction or focus. She half heartedly acknowledged the guards who stood outside on watch, which were now leading her down the vast hallways towards an office area that Suyin would probably be waiting for her in. Korra's mind was, at the least, distracted.

'_Pull it together. It was only a kiss. You don't want to get hurt again, by getting your hopes up, like what happened with Mako...' _But the memory played in her mind, over and over, she felt Kuvira's warm lips press against her own. She pictured her strong form so closely above her, the embarrassed look on her face that made Korra's heart flutter with admiration of her beauty. _'And yet Kuvira thinks i'm beautiful..' _Korra smiled to herself.

"Avatar Korra?" One of the two metal clan guards looked at her in question, "Suyin is waiting for you in here." He gestured towards the closed door.

"Ah. Thank you." Korra walked into the room. It wasn't a room she had been in before, but it was similar in style and layout as the others. Suyin sat against the front of a desk, at the end of the room, facing her.

"Avatar Korra, what a surprise to see you, here." Suyin gave her a short smile. "Of course, you are always welcome, but i'm afraid you brought someone who isn't. If i'm not mistaken."

There was something about Suyin that looked different. Korra couldn't help but stare until it finally came to her, "You look tan, Suyin." Blatantly ignoring her previous comment.

"Yes, I spent some time in the sun, this past week, in Republic City. Now, if we could please focus on the matter...:"

"Republic City? You left Republic City a day before me, and i've been here for over a week now." It wasn't really Korra's business where Suyin was, nor did she care all that much, but the fact that she lied about being in Republic City, increased her interest.

Suyin smiled. "I heard that Kuvira has been put to work on the domes. The guard has been raving about her help." She stood up and walked to the other side of the desk, taking a seat. "Only two domes are left, that's quite impressive." Suyin let out a long sigh. "But she can't stay here any longer. I made that very clear on Air Temple Island."

"Suyin, Kuvira is here to help fix the damages that were brought upon your city. I'm trying to help her make amends in whatever ways.."

"That is where you're making a mistake, Korra. It's not your responsibility to help her, nor should you be. Look at everything I personally did for her, and how she repaid me."

Korra knew that arguing with Suyin was a lost cause. It was her city, after all. "Alright, we will leave first thing tomorrow."

"Of course of course… For security measures until then, Kuvira will be staying in our platinum prison, until you and your team disembark. My men have probably already apprehended her, by now."

"What? What are you talking about? What security measures? Kuvira has been doing just fine under Teo, Manchu, and my own supervision. Not only that, but she has been working tirelessly on the domes." Korra could hear the frustration growing in her voice._ 'Keep it cool, everything is going to be fine. Getting worked up will only make things worse.'_

"For the safety of my and my family, these are the necessary security measures." Suyin said unapologetically. "After all, she is a criminal, Avatar Korra."

"What if we leave tonight?" Korra asked, hoping that could keep Kuvira out of whatever prison Suyin intended putting her in.

"You wouldn't make it to another city that you could find a place to stay in until afternight nightfall, even if you left with the hour."

"That's not a problem, we'll be fine." Korra responded sternly.

"I underestimated your… dedication to helping Kuvira." Suyin stood up, walking back around the desk, stopping just in front of Korra. "I know you're aware that there are those out there who are not to happy with your agreement to help her, not to mention those who also want to take her down themselves.… Yet you're willing to risk staying at city with who knows how many of those kinds of people, where her only real defense is probably you, instead of just agreeing to put her in custody for one night?" Suyin's eyes narrowed, and Korra could feel her looking for an answer in her expressions. "If i didn't know any better, I might wonder if you're actually trying to help her, or if there is some sort of personal interest and other reason you're aiding her, Korra. But, that's not my problem."

Suyin extended a hand to Korra's shoulder, her expression softening. "Korra, I just don't want you to end up like the rest of us, hurt in the aftermath that Kuvira leaves behind. She's stronger and smarter than she shows, and as you've seen, she'll do anything to get what she wants."

"I'll be fine, Suyin." Korra barely managed to say above a whisper.

"Of course, you can see yourself out then." Suyin turned back for the desk, as Korra made her way for the door. At the guest house, everything was packed and ready to go. Teo, Manchu and Kuvira stood next to Kiyi, the sky bison, awaiting Korra's direction.

"Is everything alright Avatar Korra?" Manchu asked.

"Everything is fine. Did someone pack my stuff?" Korra couldn't bring herself to look at Kuvira. She was afraid that she would suddenly see her for the person that Su wanted her to see her as, and not the person she knew Kuvira really was and wanted to become.

"Yes, I did." He replied, climbing up onto Kiyi. Kuvira followed him up, along with Teo shortly after. "Where to now?"

Korra thought for a moment, taking the reigns into her hands. If there was one person who always had her best interest at heart, and great council no matter what it involved, it was her father.

"We're going to the Southern Water tribe."

* * *

I know ive been MIA for a couple months now, sorry it took me so long to write. Work has been very consuming, both emotionally, mentally, and physically. Here is Chapter 7! Hope you enjoy it, i am going to try and finish a few more chapters within the month, because in June I will be pretty busy again. I enjoy writing, but I do hit those benchmarks where im like i dont know exactly where i want to take this. But hopefully its coming together alright.

I just recently watched a movie on Netflix called Carol. It was INCREDIBLE. It is rated R for nudity, sexuality, and brief language. If youre 18+ i highly recommend. It gave me some ideas of how I could build up Korra and Kuvira's relationship, potentially...

Anyway, thanks for reading to those who still are.

M4RDZ


	8. Chapter 8

Kuvira's Redemption

Chapter 8

* * *

Suyin laid out next to the pool, in one of the many outside spa and garden areas of the palace. The hot fire nation sun-rays soaking deep into her exposed skin.

"Would you care for another daiquiri, Mrs. Beifong?" A handsome male servant asked politely, carrying a silver tray with an assorted variety of iced drinks.

"I'll take a margarita this time, and please, call me Suyin." She handed her empty glass in trade for a full one, taking a couple large gulps shortly after. "Ahhhh. There is just something about tequila that makes me wanna take my clothes off." Suyin laughed lightly, the alcohol buzz really kicking in.

"You're welcome to take your clothes off, I can tell the servants to stay out of the courtyard until further notice." Izumi purred. "Not that you have all that much on anyway."

Suyin let out a light laugh, standing up from her beach chair. She wore a dark red bikini top and bottom, the colors courtesy of the fire nation. Suyin walked a few paces over to where firelord Izumi sat, in a similar bikini, close to the pools edge.

"Red really isn't my color anyway." Suyin whispered in the other woman's ear, pulling away only to undo the back of her top, letting it fall to the ground. Izumi's eyes trailed across Suyin's beautiful curves, admiring how nicely she had aged.

"Let me help you with the rest?" The firelord teased, sliding her hands up Suyin's thighs. They stopped at her bikini bottoms, slowly slipping them downward, leaving everything exposed and nothing to the imagination. "Mmmm Suyin… How long has it been…"

The metal clan woman bent forward, sealing a kiss on Izumi's lips. "To long. But i'm here now, come for a swim with me? Like we used to?"

"I'll meet you in there, let me grab myself another drink, go ahead and get in." Izumi gave Suyin's ass a playful squeeze, before standing up and walking to the sliding door, that led into the palace hallways, her bright red beach robe flowing behind her.

Suyin lowered herself into the pool slowly, walking down the steps until the water rested just above her chest. _'I could stay here forever.' _She thought to herself, tilting her face towards the high and bright sun.

Izumi carried a white iced drink in one had, and rolled scroll in another. "Su, you received a letter. Do you want me to open it?"

"A letter? Who is it from?" Su took a couple more sips of her mixed drink.

"Its from someone named Teo? Who is Teo?" Firelord Izumi handed the paper down to Suyin, who started to open it.

"Its just someone from work.. Shouldn't be anything really…" Suyin read it quickly, "Fuck."

"What's wrong? What is it?" A worried look painted the firelord's expression.

"I have to leave first thing tomorrow. Kuvira is in Zaofu with the avatar."

"What does that mean.. Exactly?" Izumi took the letter from Suyin, reading it over herself.

"It means I have to leave, soon. I can't risk my family finding out." She rubbed her forehead.

"Hey, i'll make sure you get an airship first thing in the morning, but for now, try not to stress." Izumi set down her drink, and burned the letter in her hand. The ashes fell to the ground slowly, along with her firelord was only a few years older than Su, but her body didn't show it. She stepped down into the pool, making her way towards Suyin. "Shall we swim?"

Su couldn't help but give her a passionate kiss, wrapping her arms behind the older woman's neck, "That sounds perfect, but first, let's get you out of this swimming suit."

* * *

The first stretch of traveling was painfully quiet. Everyone seemed to be on edge with each other. Teo had it out with Manchu over something involving the police department in Republic City, and Korra kept to herself, avoiding Kuvira completely. The first night after leaving Zaofu made that pretty apparent. When they finally landed in a small city, Korra was quick to send Kuvira with Manchu and Teo, staying in a seperate room for herself.

'_What the fuck did Suyin say to her?'_ Kuvira couldn't imagine that the awkwardness came from anything else. _'Unless.. It was me. Maybe I shouldn't of kissed her.' _That thought brought her down, keeping her up almost all through the nights.

"Do you mind if we stop for a bit in the upcoming valley?" Manchu asked Korra, "I'm getting a little stir crazy back here."

Korra nodded, lowering Kiyi softly to the ground. "Why don't we take an hour, I could use some time to meditate." After dismounting, she walked casually into an area of secluded trees. The valley was beautiful, a small lake to the north, surrounded by trees to the west and open area of grass and earth stretching out to the east.

"How did I get stuck on this stupid trip." Teo complained, bouncing a small fireball back and forth between his hands. "I don't want to go to the Southern Water tribe. It's going to be.. cold."

"That's why you're complaining? Because it's gonna be cold. Last I checked you're one of the few people here who can change that." With a quick flick Manchu sent a small drop of water into Teos dancing fire, putting it out completely. "Mr. fire fingers."

"Whatever, i'm going to use the head… the head means the restroom, in case you didn't know that either, Manchu." Teo rolled his eyes, slicking back his long black hair that he occasionally wore down when they weren't flying.

"You should shave while you're at it." Manchu looked over at Kuvira, who stood there awkwardly, giving her a wink.

"I told you I forgot my razor!" Teo yelled back, not bothering to turn around.

"I knew he was gonna get pissed if I said that." Manchu took a drink of water, passing it to Kuvira, "Do you want some? You haven't been drinking, or eating much lately."

"I'm alright, thanks."

"Is it Teo?" Manchu's tone became cold. "Did he say or do something? Because I swear to.."

"No Manchu, it's not Teo. It's nothing." Kuvira almost wished it was Teo rather than Korra. She would have no problem putting him in his place, especially after all the bullshit he said to her when she was behind bars, even if it got her in trouble. He wasn't nearly as tough acting now that there was nothing separating the two of them.

"Can you show me how you temporarily blind people with metal?"

"Wait.. What?" Kuvira thought she misheard him.

"I know it's not something that would translate to water bending, I just want to see you do it. I've heard alot about you. Both rumors and truths." Manchu looked genuinely interested. "Blinding someone with metal, well, that's quite an impressive trick."

"It's not a trick. Its using my resources to my advantage. Even if I wanted to show you, I don't have any metal.. And even if I had metal i'm not supposed to use my bending.. Per my 'agreement'." Kuvira sighed. It had been a few days since she worked on the domes in Zaofu, that was the last time she used her bending.

"I won't say anything if you don't." Manchu reached into his uniform pocket, pulling out something wrapped in a small tan cloth. Kuvira didn't need him to unwrap it to know what it was, she could feel it.

"Where did you get that?" Kuvira looked at the tree line, making sure Teo or Korra weren't going to walk up on them anytime soon.

"I bought it, at a gift shop downtown." He extended his hand towards her, nodding his head in reassurance. "I promise it's not a trick, go on, take it."

Kuvira took the solid object in her right hand, discarding the cloth with her other. It was a small metallic colored piece of rock, most commonly known as 'space earth'. Its bending properties were unique.

"I bought it as a souvenir. This is the most i've ever traveled. I was born and raised in Republic City, which hasn't been a bad life at all, but getting to see more of the world is pretty incredible." Manchu smiled. "But what could I possibly do with a rock? Nothing. Sure it's pretty sweet, but i'd rather see it put to use than sit on a shelf in a room someday."

Kuvira expanded it out, stretching it flat like metal, only to condense it into a perfectly round sphere.

"Is it to big to conceal?"

"Uhh is that a trick question?" Kuvira bent and shaped the rock into many forms with ease.

"No, no.. I just. I think you should hold onto it. I know you're not suppose to use your bending, and especially not carry any kind of metal or earth on you.. But I can't always be the one on shift. Teo, he's kind of a loose cannon."

"I can handle myself, thanks anyway." Kuvira handed the sphere back to Manchu. "I can't risk getting in trouble, or breaking the rules. Avatar Korra has put to much on the line for me already, I can't disappoint her."

Manchu was quiet for a moment. "What about yourself?"

"What do you mean, what about me?" Kuvira snapped.

"If you focus on not letting yourself down, not disappointing yourself, then you'll never end up disappointing the people who actually care about you."

Kuvira wanted to be angry towards Manchu, but the softness in his voice made it impossible. It wasn't much longer that Teo and Korra came back, and the four of them were on their way once more. Kuvira spent most of her time pondering what Manchu had said, for the next few days of traveling. She watched the terrain slowly begin the change, until finally the earth was replaced with nothing but water.

"Great, that means we'll reach the South Pole soon enough." Teo sighed.

"Not quite," Korra called back, her short brown hair whipping in the wind. "There is one more Earth Empire Island on the way. We will stop there tonight, reaching the Southern Water Tribe no later than tomorrow."

Kuvira caught Korra's eye for a second, before she turned away. The thought of what Suyin could have possibly said to cause such distance between them since Zaofu still caused Kuvira grief. There was nothing Kuvira could say or do to find out either. Traveling didn't offer them any alone time or a chance to talk without Manchu or Teo being close by.

Within a few hours, they were flying above land once more. There was a small village along the most southern part of the island, near the beach. Houses and docks were spread along the shore line. After touching down, the four of them made their way into the city. The scent of grilled fish and baked bread flooded Kuvira's senses, reminding her just how hungry she was.

"Let's make sure they have rooms before we get something to eat." Korra directed, obviously aware of the group slowly steering in the direction of the closest restaurants. "Excuse me? Is there a hotel in this city that we could get a couple rooms to stay in for the night?"

"'Fraid we don't have any hotels, but a block thata way there's a woman who rents out small lil' huts on the beach. Best we got." The man Korra asked pointed down the street. Kuvira followed behind Teo as they made there way in the direction.

"Hi yes we are looking for a couple huts to rent for tonight?" Korra asked an older lady behind a short desk, in a hut with a sign out front that said vacancy.

"We only have one." The older woman looked between Kuvira and Korra. "Only one of you ladies will be able to stay here with your boyfriend, the other couple will have to find somewhere else. I'm sure there is a, a few hammocks open in one of the pubs."

"No no, we're not here with our boyfriends, you see, i'm the avatar and.."

"Being the avatar doesn't change the availability of the huts sweety. Do you want the one or not."

"They will take it," Manchu stepped forward and placed some silver coins on the desk, "Teo and I will find something down the way i'm sure."

"Handsome and charming, if you ladies arn't trying to date this fella then I will." The gray haired woman collected the coins and gave Manchu a wink. "My bed will be available for you anytime young man. I'm right next door, stop by anytime you want. Here's a key to your room girls. Enjoy your stay."

"Wow we have to sleep in hammocks, I am dying to sleep in a real bed." Teo scoffed.

"We'll be fine. We'll be down at the pub. You guys get settled in. It's been a long couple days. If you need anything Korra, we won't be far."

Kuvira felt like she was gonna be sick. After all the tension between them, now they were going to sleep in the same room. She found herself hoping that the room had two beds. But of course, it didn't. The hut door opened out onto the beach, facing the water. The interior was simple, but nice. One queen sized bed was against the farthest wall.

After dropping their stuff off, the two women walked back into town, stopping somewhere to get some food. They ate in silence.

'_Just say something, please, ANYTHING.' _

Kuvira thought about saying something on the walk back, but every time she went to speak up, the words became frozen in her throat. Finally when Korra climbed into bed, she got the courage.

"If you want I can sleep on the floor."

A flash of pain brushed over Korra's face. "No, that won't be necessary. Come, lay down." She situated herself to make more than enough room for Kuvira. After Kuvira pulled back the covers of her side, Korra continued. "I'm sorry, that I've been distant. Since.. the last day in Zaofu."

"Is it because I…"

"No!. I mean no, it's not." Korra turned out the lamp next to her, settling back into bed on her back. Kuvira finished tucking herself into the sheets, laying on her side so she could face the water tribe woman. "I just, I want to do the right thing, but now i'm not sure what the right thing is or isn't. Sometimes it's hard to tell…"

They laid in silence, the ocean's waves crashing into the sandy shores drifted through the windows.

"...That's kinda why we're going to the Southern Water tribe, I want to figure this out." Korra continued. "Don't overthink it, to much, okay?" Turning to face her, the avatar reached towards Kuvira, placing her left hand on her shoulder. Slowly it trailed down Kuvira's arm, until it stopped on her hand. Kuvira turned her palm gently, until their fingers began to intertwine naturally. Korra fell asleep long before Kuvira, but she didn't mind one bit.

* * *

I HAVE A PLAN.. I THINK. haha. (it only changes like every time I write a new chapter. SMH.)

Thanks for reading as always,

M4RDZ


	9. Chapter 9

Kuvira's Redemption

Chapter 9

* * *

The snow covered walkway crunched with every step Korra took, as she made her way towards the Southern Water Tribe temple. She suspected that would be where her father was, Tonraq, who was appointed by the southern council a few years ago, as Chief of their nation. Korra climbed the stairs slowly, reminiscing on the memories that this place held.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Korra looked up, snapping from her memories.

"Dad!" She bounded towards Tonraq in a few quick steps, embracing him in the tightest hug she could muster. "It's so good to see you."

"It's great to see you too sweetie," he said, slowly releasing Korra from his arms, "your mother is going to be thrilled that you're here! "

"I actually already stopped by to see her, she sent me to get you for dinner."

"Perfect timing, I was just on my way out." Tonraq picked up his bag and slung it easily over his strong shoulder.

"What's in the bag?" Korra asked, as they started off towards her parents home.

"This is just some gear that I will be using on tomorrows expedition." Tonraq patted the bag with his unoccupied hand. "Two people went missing a few days ago, on their way to the portal. I've had a few guys out looking for them since, but nothing has come back. My group is going out there tomorrow morning to relieve them. I'm worried if they aren't found soon, they might not ever be. A huge snow storm hits tomorrow night."

"Do you know the people who went missing?"

"I don't. I guess it's some foreigners who are into traveling. They came here to see the portal, and use it to get back to Republic City"

"How do you know they're missing? What if they made it to the portal?" Korra asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Someone in Republic City called us, they were being expected and never made it." Tonraq sighed as he turned down the pathway that he lived on. "So we launched a full on missing persons investigation. We met with the hotel, got info on when they checked out, what they had seen or knew about the two missing. The stories matched up."

They stopped just before the front door of their new relocated house. Tonraq placed a hand on Korra's shoulder before continuing.

"Don't say anything to your mother. I don't want her to worry more than she needs to, I promise to tell her in the morning. Besides, Im planning on being home before nightfall, along with the two travelers, safe and sound." Tonraq gave Korra a strong smile, before swinging the front door open. "Senna, look who's joining us for dinner!"

Korra playfully rolled her eyes. He set down his stuff and stepped aside so Senna could give her another warm motherly hug. Korra watched as the two shared a quick kiss, and happily moved into the dining area. There was no doubt in her entire life that her parents loved each other. They always carried so much passion and patience for one another. She loved both of them very much, but Korra had always been closer with her father.

As the three enjoyed their water tribe grub, they filled Korra in on everything that has happened here since she left. Senna often asked Korra about the happenings back in Republic City, and the newest things going on for her. She shared as much as she could, without mentioning Kuvira.

Once they finished eating, Senna collected the empty bowls and took them to the kitchen. "So Korra, will you be staying here with us tonight? We have a bedroom all made up for you." Asked her father.

"Umm, I haven't decided yet, the people i've been traveling with have some rooms out in town." Korra fidgeted with the tablecloth.

"You didn't mention that you were traveling with someone, you should have invited them over for dinner, Im sure your mother wouldn't have minded cooking a little extra." Tonraq seemed to notice Korra's efforts to avoid eye contact. "What's wrong Korra? Is something the matter?"

"Nothing is wrong dad, I just… How did you know you wanted to be with mom?" Korra looked up from the tablecloth in question. Tonraq raised an eyebrow.

"Wasn't expecting that question, lets see…" He pondered for a second, "Well for starters I couldn't stop thinking about her. There had always been a physical attraction, after all, your mother is very beautiful, but once we kissed, it was over for me. I was totally swoon." He let out a light laugh. "Why the sudden interest?"

Korra sat for a moment, thinking about Kuvira. _'Well I definitely haven't been able to stop thinking about her… let alone how I felt when we kissed.' _

"Whatever it is Korra, you can tell me." Her dad reassured.

"I haven't been completely honest with you and mom. Before I left Republic City, I decided to take on helping Kuvira. I've been traveling with her, and two of Chief Beifong's guards." She paused, trying to get a read on his feelings so far, but his expressions were unchanging, still full of reassurance. "My trip with Asami, it didn't go.. So well.. And then quickly after that I took on the task of watching Kuvira. Since the moment that we were blasted into the spirit world together, ive felt so many things for her… I just, I don't want to do the wrong thing."

"I'm sorry things didn't work out for you with Asami… As for Kuvira.." Tonraq rubbed the side of his face, "She has a complicated past. As of recently, she's done some not so great things.."

"I know, but she has also.." Korra began to argue, only to be cut off.

"... I was going to say, but you have a good judgment in character. If you think she's changed or wants to change, then you're probably right. That doesn't mean it will be easy, a lot of people will be against it, for more reasons than one, and they will try to get in your head and dictate the decisions you make. The truth is, no one is closer to the situation or her, than you are." He reached for his glass, taking a full swig of water, "If you remember, she did save my life, and tend to my wounds, against Zaheer, on the day you were poisoned. No one is ever completely bad, just like no one is ever completely good. If she has got some good left in her, I have no doubt that you will bring it out."

"Thanks dad… Don't tell mom, yet. Please?" Tonraq nodded in confirmation, "Anyway, I should get going, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"A long day tomorrow, why? What's that supposed to mean?" Senna inquired from the doorway of the dining room. Korra and Tonraq exchanged glances.

"Uhh hey mom, I am gonna get going, it's getting pretty late. Mom, dad, love you both." Korra gave them each a quick hug. "Thanks for dinner mom, it was delicious, and dad I'll see you before nightfall tomorrow, right?"

"Of course," Tonraq walked with Senna to the doorway, seeing Korra off as she headed towards downtown.

* * *

"I'll be back in a few hours, go ahead and settle in." Kuvira had overheard Korra telling Manchu, on her way out earlier this evening - after they reserved a room at the Crystal Ice Suites and Inn. According to the brochures at the check in desk, it was the best hotel in the Southern Water Tribe.

"Here is your room key, you'll be on the top floor, number 542. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask." The female concierge chimed.

"I would like to book one room as well, please." Manchu reached into his pocket, pulling out a few silver coins. "A single room with two double beds."

"Nope. No way. I'm not sharing a room with you tonight." Teo shook his head. He placed a few gold coins on the counter. "Do any of your suites have saunas or steam rooms?"

"Whoa there money bags. Where did those come from?" Manchu's eyes narrowed at the firebender.

"I've been holding onto them for awhile now." He shrugged his shoulders and gave his familiar smirk.

"Sir, we do have a sauna suite available, top floor as well." The concierge collected the coins and exchanged them for a metallic colored room key. "As always enjoy your stay."

After Teo left with his things, Kuvira waited with Manchu in the lobby while he paid for his own room. They stopped at his room on the third floor before continuing to the room Korra had reserved on the top floor.

The watertribe furniture was nice, a small sofa with a coffee table sat on one side of the room, opposite from but facing the queen bed, which was sandwiched between two nightstands with lamps. The thick fabric curtains that hung against the farthest wall were a deep shade of blue. They were clearly meant for keeping the intense cold from seeping through the window frames.

Kuvira admired the material, caressing it with her fingertips. She had stayed at countless hotels throughout the Earth Empire, during her time as the great uniter, but this was the first one in either of the water tribes. Before, she would only stay in the suites or nicest rooms available. Fancy appliances and first class service became a standard for her.

'_Now it's a huge privilege just to sleep in a real bed.'_

"Kuvira." She turned towards the doorway, where Manchu had addressed her. "I need to run into town to drop off a letter, will you be alright if I leave you here to settle in alone?"

"Yes, of course." She nodded, _'As well as getting some alone time.'_

Once Manchu stepped out, Kuvira helped herself to a long hot shower, wrapping up in a soft bathrobe supplied by the hotel. She walked from the bathroom to the couch, picking up a Southern Times newspaper from the coffee table.

Kuvira skimmed through the content, not really looking for anything in particular. She stopped at the five day weather forecast. _'Great, a giant snow storm is rolling in tomorrow.' _She flipped through a few more pages, until a headline caught her eye.

TRAVELING COUPLE GOES MISSING:

_Southern Tribe authorities believe that Raal, 26, and Usan, 30, were on their way to the spirit portal when the couple decided to steer off path. The men now missing as of two days, where expected at an engineering convention being held at the Sato factory iad Rdoidlic Cityisio lkjei….'_

Kuvira's eyes slowly began to close, losing the ability to focus on the words in front of her. The warm robe and soft couch cushioned her fall into a sweet and unexpected sleep.

* * *

"Hey." Kuvira opened her eyes. Korra sat on the coffee table in front of her, wrapped in a matching robe. "I think you fell asleep reading the paper." Korra smiled, "must have been a really interesting article you were on."

'_Paper..'_ Her mind was still groggy, but slowly she began to piece together where she was and how she got there. She brushed a hand through her hair, _'I must have been asleep for a while because my hair is practically dry now.' _

Korra placed a hand on Kuvira's exposed knee, catching her full attention. "I'll give you a second to wake up." Korra walked from the table to the small kitchen area near the door, "I thought I might of woke you when I took a shower, but you were really out. I made some tea, would you like some?"

"Sure." She called from the couch, but it came out more quietly than she expected. The watertribe woman carried over a small steaming cup, which Kuvira gently took. The warm liquid brought goosebumps to her skin as it touched her lips. "Thank you."

"Kuvira?" Korra said in low sultry tone that made her heart skip a beat. The avatar sat down in front of her once more, her bright blue eyes holding her own. She wanted to respond, but was left speechless as Korra began loosening the sash that held her robe wrapped around her body.

Kuvira's attention bounced between her working hands and her unwavering gaze. For as many times as she imagined and dreamt of a similar situation happening, she felt completely and utterly stunned.

Korra's robe covered her body loosely, being held in place by nothing more than her lack of movement now. The avatar leaned forward, placing one hand on each of Kuvira's strong thighs, pushing her own robe higher and higher towards her core.

Heat began to build between her legs with every inch that she reached. Kuvira leaned slowly towards Korra's embracing lips. Once connected, they parted and moved together in unison, allowing each others tongue to dance back and forth between their open mouths.

The feelings that swelled in Kuvira's chest was like nothing she had ever felt towards someone else before. With every touch from Korra's hands, and movement of her lips, it sent her spiraling deeper into a frenzy of desire and want.

'_Holy shit. Is this what it's supposed to feel like?'_

"Kuvira.." Kiss. "Come with.." Kiss. "Me.." Korra strained to say between the push and the pull of their lips. Korra grabbed one of Kuvira's hands and began leading her towards the bed.

"Korra I.." She wanted to tell her that she's never done this before, and that she was quite frankly a little nervous. _'I can fight the avatar and conquer the Earth Empire no sweat but sleeping with a woman makes me clam up? Get it together Kuvira.'_

"Hey," Korra wrapped her arms around Kuvira's waist, pulling her body up against her own, giving her a gentle and passionate kiss, that made her knees feel weak. "We don't have to do anything else," She smiled, blushing deeply at the same time. "I just really needed to kiss you, I couldn't stop thinking about it since Zoafu."

'_She thought about it the entire time too?'_

Kuvira couldn't believe this was happening. "I thought you were upset about that, until last night you hadn't really talked to me much, I was so worried it was me, that I went to far…"

"I know, I'm sorry that I pulled back so much." Korra pulled her robe closed tightly as she folded her arms and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I let some things that Suyin said get to me."

'_I fucking knew it was her!'_

"What did she say to you?" Kuvira snapped, "I knew it was her. Fuck." She clenched her fists with anger.

"It doesn't matter what she said Kuvira, really it was my fault." Kuvira wanted to stay mad, wanted to add this to the list of everything Su has done to her, but she didn't want Korra to think that the frustration and irritation was directed at her. She could tell the avatar really was taking the blame for it. "I shouldn't have let someone else influence or change my emotions about something, or in this case, someone. I can see that now. I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner." Korra looked at her with the most sincere expression she had ever seen.

'_And im an idiot.' _She shook her head, and relaxed her hands. _'Korra, the Avatar, and woman that I haven't been able to stop thinking about, actually expresses genuine care and interest in me, in a way that I only thought was possible in my fantasies after everything horrible I've done…. And I let something Suyin said get in the way of that?'_

"Its fine, really. You don't need to be sorry. I understand why you feel the need to be.. Cautious. With me." Kuvira looked at her with water laced eyes. _'Damnit.'_

"Come lay with me?" Korra reached her hand outward, asking for her to take it. Seconds seemed like minutes, as Kuvira battled with her thoughts. An overwhelming feeling of need to push away, and stay away, not only for the safety of her own emotions, but for Korra's wellbeing as well, seemed to keep her just out of the avatars reach.

"Korra.. I.."

Kuvira remembered how she felt when Korra visited her in prison. The way she felt in her bedroom at Air Temple Island. Countless hours she thought about her while working on the domes in Zoafu. The complete reassurance their first kiss brought. Everything flooded over her.

'_Who am I trying to fool. I couldn't pull away even if I wanted to.'_

She reached forward and took her hand, walking slowly towards the bed. Korra pulled back the covers and slid under them, scooting to the side to make room as she climbed in next to her. Once settled, Korra wrapped an arm across her midsection, snuggling up to and laying on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kuvira tilled her face down to look at Korra.

"For not being there when the Earth Nation needed me. When you needed me." Kuvira's heart felt like it was under intense pressure. She had been so selfish before, seeing only what she wanted to see, doing only what she deemed right, at the expense of everyone else. "Everything would have been different, for you, and me."

Kuivra tilted Korras face upward to meet her own, sealing her lips in a kiss. Just like the previous times, it sent her spiraling into a need for more.

* * *

I know its been awhile since I last posted. I've had some trouble writing lately, I can't seem to get it. Whatever "it" is. Things aren't as heated as i'd like them to be, it may or may not be due to the fact that im not entirely sure what i'm doing haha. As my first story, I hope that I can progress. Hanging in there. (like the cat posters).

M4RDZ


End file.
